Adulterio
by Kassiopeia Wangulen
Summary: AU/Hitachiincest. Su hermano gemelo, no es más que un simple experimento. Una mitad de él, que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de Indias en un Laboratorio. En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo.
1. Capitulo I

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD! 

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

** Capítulo I**

—Me gusta cuando tocas el piano.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, a la par que su gemelo mantenía aquella melodía en sus dedos.  
Cada roce de ellos con alguna tecla producía una tranquilidad inexplicable.

—Quiero que toques el piano sólo para mí.

Los dedos se detuvieron para que el menor de los gemelos observara al mayor con una mirada sorprendida por las palabras dichas.

—Sólo para mí. 

* * *

—Hikaru-sama, aquí están los últimos exámenes que me había pedido traerle.

El nombrado levantó su vista del escritorio donde hacía un rato observaba una fotografía sin mucha importancia para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de su secretaria.

—Déjelos ahí, ya les prestaré atención más tarde —respondió de forma fría. A pesar de ello la mujer obedeció; estaba acostumbrada al tono sin importancia que le daba el Director a todas las cosas. Ese tono distante y sin preocupaciones que había adquirido con el tiempo.

—Disculpe… director —habló vacilante, por lo que recibió una mirada no muy grata por parte de su superior—. No es mi intención molestarle con el tema... Pero, hace unos días número veintiuno ha estado...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar un puño dio fuerte contra el escritorio, dejando un leve temblor sobre la mesa y moviendo algunos papeles, haciendo caer el marco con la fotografía boca abajo. Kaori observó al Director mordiéndose los labios; no había sido una buena idea.

—Me interesa muy poco lo que ocurra con los experimentos de éste lugar. Le rogaría guardara silencio, no me agrada tocar ese tema —Le habló tajantemente, a lo que el brillo de sus ojos, aquel ámbar frío como un témpano de hielo, le atravesó el pecho de una estocada—. Ahora, Salga de aquí.

Cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para ella, quien dando una reverencia corta y rápida salió del despacho de su superior, dejando un sonido sordo al cerrar la puerta en el gigantesco lugar.

—Kaoru.

* * *

Nubes oscuras y peligrosas amenazaban con desatar en una gran tormenta al cabo de unas cuantas horas. El cielo, ahora gris y sin muestras de vida, dejaba resplandecer las luces en la oscuridad de la ciudad de Tokio. El imponente edificio, perteneciente a la renombrada familia Hitachiin, dedicada a la farmacéutica y medicina de toda la región, resplandecía bajo las luces de los demás rascacielos. Una imponente construcción de 20 pisos decorada con gigantes ventanales polarizados.

Cercada por una tierra árida y seca, con escasos sitios en los que un tímido y poco incipiente césped crecía como si pidiese permiso. De árboles que ahora en invierno habían perdido sus hojas y sólo las ramas se mecían al sereno compás del frío viento.

—Hikaru-sama —le habló la recepcionista al verle pasar colocándose su chaqueta negra, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos dándole un toque, por decirlo, siniestro—. Debo informarle que... bueno, número veintiuno ha estado…

—Hasta mañana —se despidió cortante, con los labios secos, sin prestarle atención al tema planteado por ella, para seguir en dirección a la salida, donde desapareció tras algunos segundos, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Ella suspiró. Siempre que tocaban aquel tema su superior ignoraba todo al respecto.

—¿No lo conseguiste? —una voz al lado de ella le hizo voltear la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes azulados brillantes y preciosos. Tamaki Suou era un joven de no más de 26 años que a pesar de su corta edad había conseguido llegar a formar parte del importante grupo de científicos de la tan prestigiosa empresa Hitachiin.

—No... —le respondió ella con voz queda, dirigiendo su mirada castaña hacia algunos papeles sobre el escritorio de recepción—. Nunca en todos éstos dos años ha querido saber nada sobre él.

El de orbes azulados sonrió tristemente. Después de todo, aquel nombrado cómo "número veintiuno" también era un humano como ellos. 

* * *

Estacionó frente a lo que parecía un sendero de césped, lleno de flores y lápidas.

El Cementerio.

No se tomó la molestia de sacar las llaves ni de cerrar la puerta al bajarse; la verdad es que iba distraído y conmocionado. La radio del automóvil que se encontraba a todo volumen hacia vibrar los vidrios, dejando escuchar la melodía Ohne Dich.

Y el suelo se unió a sus rodillas de un golpe seco y duro. Sus manos desgarraron el césped bajo ellas, y su cuerpo se arrastró a penas duras por el lugar, hasta llegar frente a la sepultura deseada. Su rostro dio contra el mármol frío y húmedo por la niebla que comenzaba a esparcirse a paso lento.

Y sus labios depositaron un suave y delicado beso sobre la superficie, a lo que sus dedos temblaban agitados por tanta emoción contenida.

—K-Ka...Kaoru... —articuló con dificultad, en su garganta un nudo de dolor y sollozos se había formado, imposibilitándole el respirar con tranquilidad—. P...Pe-Perdóname...

Sus manos se hicieron puño sobre el césped, a lo que su rostro, oculto sobre el mármol, se negaba a mostrar las lágrimas que eran liberadas con tanta amargura y culpabilidad.

—E-Esto...Esto es... —tartamudeó, sin poder controlar fuertes sollozos entre las palabras dichas, para luego erguirse hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la lápida, con el pelirrojo flequillo escondiendo sus lágrimas—. ¡UNA FARSA! —escupió con cólera, a lo que las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza, al igual que su puño contra el mármol.

.

.

Quiero que toques el piano sólo para mí...

—Está bien —le sonrió el menor con ternura. Hikaru logró sonrojarse—. Desde ahora en adelante, solo tocaré el piano para ti.

.

.

—Solo para mí —susurró bajo un hilillo de voz, recordando la hermosa expresión que su hermano le había obsequiado aquella ocasión—. Mi...Kaoru. Perdóname.

Y los mechones rojos que caían sobre su frente impidieron observar sus ojos ya irritados por el llanto.

_Tu hermano... Tu hermano Kaoru, no es más que un simple… experimento._  
_Una mitad de ti, que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de Indias en el laboratorio._  
_Por el bien de la Corporación, apellido, y reputación Hitachiin._  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo._

_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

La celda, una pequeña habitación totalmente sellada y de paredes blanco crema. Sólo una pequeña ventanilla daba con el exterior. Una estrecha e incómoda cama situada hacia la izquierda era lo único que se podía observar. Y sobre ella, con los ojos puestos sobre el techo blanco, una mirada ámbar se perdía en la soledad y desesperación.  
Si bien, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por vendas, al igual que su cuerpo, además de una bata blanca y camisa de fuerza, sobre las vendas de la cabeza algunos mechones rojizos escapaban rebeldes.

—V-V...Ven...p-po-p-or...m-mi... —arrulló con voz arrastrada, casi sin expresión alguna de sentimiento. Una simple voz sin vida que emanaba de los labios del pequeño bulto que se arrullaba sobre la camilla con la mirada puesta en el techo—. H-Hi...H-i…k-k..-ka-ru...

Lo único que su mente podía recordar era aquel nombre, y que, el mismo sentimiento se hacía partícipe de sus pensamientos todas las noches, en el mismo instante cada vez. Sólo sabía que ese nombre, a diferencia de todo lo demás que debía soportar físicamente, dolía. Dolía demasiado, en algún lugar desconocido.

Los orbes dorados pestañearon con lentitud una vez más; los sedantes estaban haciendo efecto. Y su mente sólo sabía que él vendría, a sacarle de allí, algún día. Hikaru; el único nombre que su aliento lograba retener aún luego de haberlo dicho. 

* * *

—¿Kaoru? —le habló con preocupación al verlo sentado sobre el césped de los jardines del Instituto con las manos tapándole casi la mitad del rostro, desde la nariz hacia la boca.

El aludido ladeó levemente su rostro hacia aquel que le llamaba, encontrándose con la preocupadísima mirada ámbar de su hermano. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para así evitar mirarle; lo que menos quería era que Hikaru le viera en ese estado. Sin embargo ni así consiguió su cometido, ya que su hermano mayor, sin prestar atención a su falta de respuesta, ya le había abrazado tan fuertemente que hasta el mismo oxígeno le había hecho falta, obligándole a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

—¡Kaoru! ¿¡qué sucede! ¿por qué lloras? —le preguntó, estrechándole aún más fuerte contra su pecho mientras besaba repetidas veces a su hermano pequeño entre sus pelirrojos cabellos.

—Na-Nada... No sucede nada Hikaru —articuló como pudo, intentando contener los sollozos.

—¿Cómo que nada?... —preguntó, mientras levantaba la mirada del pequeño, tomándole por el mentón; Kaoru se sonrojó levemente al quedar tan cerca del rostro de su hermano.

—N-Na-Nada... —repitió, aguantando la respiración en tanto algunas lágrimas traviesas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Hikaru sonrió con ternura, removiendo los rastros que iban quedando con su pulgar.

—Está bien. Ya me dirás cuando te sientas mejor.

_Si supiera_. 

* * *

Sintió algo suave y cálido sobre su frente. Quería saber que era, pero el malestar no le permitía abrir los ojos. Se sentía bien, quería mantenerse así por siempre, no importando lo demás.  
No importaba nadie.

No...  
Si había alguien muy importante.

—¿H-Hi...karu? - murmuró con la voz arrastrada y suave.

Los labios del mayor se separaron de la frente de su pequeño, quien le quedó observando sonriente; Kaoru no pudo dejar de notar las lágrimas secas que surcaban por las mejillas de su hermano.

—Kaoru —susurró, apagando un sollozo para posteriormente besar la mejilla del menor—. Que bueno...

Sintió como todo el peso de su hermano mayor recaía en él. Volteó su mirada levemente, percatándose de que Hikaru dormía con una expresión tranquila. Quizás cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, a su lado nuevamente, como cada vez que él tenía una recaída de esas, ya tan habituales. 

Capítulo I

—Me gusta cuando tocas el piano.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, a la par que su gemelo mantenía aquella melodía en sus dedos.  
Cada roce de ellos con alguna tecla producía una tranquilidad inexplicable.

—Quiero que toques el piano sólo para mí.

Los dedos se detuvieron para que el menor de los gemelos observara al mayor con una mirada sorprendida por las palabras dichas.

—Sólo para mí.

_

—Hikaru-sama, aquí están los últimos exámenes que me había pedido traerle.

El nombrado levantó su vista del escritorio donde hacía un rato observaba una fotografía sin mucha importancia para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de su secretaria.

—Déjelos ahí, ya les prestaré atención más tarde —respondió de forma fría. A pesar de ello la mujer obedeció; estaba acostumbrada al tono sin importancia que le daba el Director a todas las cosas. Ese tono distante y sin preocupaciones que había adquirido con el tiempo.

—Disculpe… director —habló vacilante, por lo que recibió una mirada no muy grata por parte de su superior—. No es mi intención molestarle con el tema... Pero, hace unos días número veintiuno ha estado...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar un puño dio fuerte contra el escritorio, dejando un leve temblor sobre la mesa y moviendo algunos papeles, haciendo caer el marco con la fotografía boca abajo. Kaori observó al Director mordiéndose los labios; no había sido una buena idea.

—Me interesa muy poco lo que ocurra con los experimentos de éste lugar. Le rogaría guardara silencio, no me agrada tocar ese tema —Le habló tajantemente, a lo que el brillo de sus ojos, aquel ámbar frío como un témpano de hielo, le atravesó el pecho de una estocada—. Ahora, Salga de aquí.

Cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para ella, quien dando una reverencia corta y rápida salió del despacho de su superior, dejando un sonido sordo al cerrar la puerta en el gigantesco lugar.

—Kaoru.

_

Nubes oscuras y peligrosas amenazaban con desatar en una gran tormenta al cabo de unas cuantas horas. El cielo, ahora gris y sin muestras de vida, dejaba resplandecer las luces en la oscuridad de la ciudad de Tokio. El imponente edificio, perteneciente a la renombrada familia Hitachiin, dedicada a la farmacéutica y medicina de toda la región, resplandecía bajo las luces de los demás rascacielos. Una imponente construcción de 20 pisos decorada con gigantes ventanales polarizados.

Cercada por una tierra árida y seca, con escasos sitios en los que un tímido y poco incipiente césped crecía como si pidiese permiso. De árboles que ahora en invierno habían perdido sus hojas y sólo las ramas se mecían al sereno compás del frío viento.

—Hikaru-sama —le habló la recepcionista al verle pasar colocándose su chaqueta negra, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos dándole un toque, por decirlo, siniestro—. Debo informarle que... bueno, número veintiuno ha estado…

—Hasta mañana —se despidió cortante, con los labios secos, sin prestarle atención al tema planteado por ella, para seguir en dirección a la salida, donde desapareció tras algunos segundos, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Ella suspiró. Siempre que tocaban aquel tema su superior ignoraba todo al respecto.

—¿No lo conseguiste? —una voz al lado de ella le hizo voltear la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes azulados brillantes y preciosos. Tamaki Suou era un joven de no más de 26 años que a pesar de su corta edad había conseguido llegar a formar parte del importante grupo de científicos de la tan prestigiosa empresa Hitachiin.

—No... —le respondió ella con voz queda, dirigiendo su mirada castaña hacia algunos papeles sobre el escritorio de recepción—. Nunca en todos éstos dos años ha querido saber nada sobre él.

El de orbes azulados sonrió tristemente. Después de todo, aquel nombrado cómo "número veintiuno" también era un humano como ellos.

_

Estacionó frente a lo que parecía un sendero de césped, lleno de flores y lápidas.

El Cementerio.

No se tomó la molestia de sacar las llaves ni de cerrar la puerta al bajarse; la verdad es que iba distraído y conmocionado. La radio del automóvil que se encontraba a todo volumen hacia vibrar los vidrios, dejando escuchar la melodía Ohne Dich.

Y el suelo se unió a sus rodillas de un golpe seco y duro. Sus manos desgarraron el césped bajo ellas, y su cuerpo se arrastró a penas duras por el lugar, hasta llegar frente a la sepultura deseada. Su rostro dio contra el mármol frío y húmedo por la niebla que comenzaba a esparcirse a paso lento.

Y sus labios depositaron un suave y delicado beso sobre la superficie, a lo que sus dedos temblaban agitados por tanta emoción contenida.

—K-Ka...Kaoru... —articuló con dificultad, en su garganta un nudo de dolor y sollozos se había formado, imposibilitándole el respirar con tranquilidad—. P...Pe-Perdóname...

Sus manos se hicieron puño sobre el césped, a lo que su rostro, oculto sobre el mármol, se negaba a mostrar las lágrimas que eran liberadas con tanta amargura y culpabilidad.

—E-Esto...Esto es... —tartamudeó, sin poder controlar fuertes sollozos entre las palabras dichas, para luego erguirse hasta quedar de rodillas frente a la lápida, con el pelirrojo flequillo escondiendo sus lágrimas—. ¡UNA FARSA! —escupió con cólera, a lo que las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza, al igual que su puño contra el mármol.

.

.

Quiero que toques el piano sólo para mí...

—Está bien —le sonrió el menor con ternura. Hikaru logró sonrojarse—. Desde ahora en adelante, solo tocaré el piano para ti.

.

.

—Solo para mí —susurró bajo un hilillo de voz, recordando la hermosa expresión que su hermano le había obsequiado aquella ocasión—. Mi...Kaoru. Perdóname.

Y los mechones rojos que caían sobre su frente impidieron observar sus ojos ya irritados por el llanto.

Tu hermano... Tu hermano Kaoru, no es más que un simple… experimento.  
Una mitad de ti, que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de Indias en el laboratorio.  
Por el bien de la Corporación, apellido, y reputación Hitachiin.  
En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo.

¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?

_

La celda, una pequeña habitación totalmente sellada y de paredes blanco crema. Sólo una pequeña ventanilla daba con el exterior. Una estrecha e incómoda cama situada hacia la izquierda era lo único que se podía observar. Y sobre ella, con los ojos puestos sobre el techo blanco, una mirada ámbar se perdía en la soledad y desesperación.  
Si bien, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por vendas, al igual que su cuerpo, además de una bata blanca y camisa de fuerza, sobre las vendas de la cabeza algunos mechones rojizos escapaban rebeldes.

—V-V...Ven...p-po-p-or...m-mi... —arrulló con voz arrastrada, casi sin expresión alguna de sentimiento. Una simple voz sin vida que emanaba de los labios del pequeño bulto que se arrullaba sobre la camilla con la mirada puesta en el techo—. H-Hi...H-i…k-k..-ka-ru...

Lo único que su mente podía recordar era aquel nombre, y que, el mismo sentimiento se hacía partícipe de sus pensamientos todas las noches, en el mismo instante cada vez. Sólo sabía que ese nombre, a diferencia de todo lo demás que debía soportar físicamente, dolía. Dolía demasiado, en algún lugar desconocido.

Los orbes dorados pestañearon con lentitud una vez más; los sedantes estaban haciendo efecto. Y su mente sólo sabía que él vendría, a sacarle de allí, algún día. Hikaru; el único nombre que su aliento lograba retener aún luego de haberlo dicho.

_

—¿Kaoru? —le habló con preocupación al verlo sentado sobre el césped de los jardines del Instituto con las manos tapándole casi la mitad del rostro, desde la nariz hacia la boca.

El aludido ladeó levemente su rostro hacia aquel que le llamaba, encontrándose con la preocupadísima mirada ámbar de su hermano. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para así evitar mirarle; lo que menos quería era que Hikaru le viera en ese estado. Sin embargo ni así consiguió su cometido, ya que su hermano mayor, sin prestar atención a su falta de respuesta, ya le había abrazado tan fuertemente que hasta el mismo oxígeno le había hecho falta, obligándole a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

—¡Kaoru! ¿¡qué sucede! ¿por qué lloras? —le preguntó, estrechándole aún más fuerte contra su pecho mientras besaba repetidas veces a su hermano pequeño entre sus pelirrojos cabellos.

—Na-Nada... No sucede nada Hikaru —articuló como pudo, intentando contener los sollozos.

—¿Cómo que nada?... —preguntó, mientras levantaba la mirada del pequeño, tomándole por el mentón; Kaoru se sonrojó levemente al quedar tan cerca del rostro de su hermano.

—N-Na-Nada... —repitió, aguantando la respiración en tanto algunas lágrimas traviesas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Hikaru sonrió con ternura, removiendo los rastros que iban quedando con su pulgar.

—Está bien. Ya me dirás cuando te sientas mejor.

Si supiera

_

Sintió algo suave y cálido sobre su frente. Quería saber que era, pero el malestar no le permitía abrir los ojos. Se sentía bien, quería mantenerse así por siempre, no importando lo demás.  
No importaba nadie.

No...  
Si había alguien muy importante.

—¿H-Hi...karu? - murmuró con la voz arrastrada y suave.

Los labios del mayor se separaron de la frente de su pequeño, quien le quedó observando sonriente; Kaoru no pudo dejar de notar las lágrimas secas que surcaban por las mejillas de su hermano.

—Kaoru —susurró, apagando un sollozo para posteriormente besar la mejilla del menor—. Que bueno...

Sintió como todo el peso de su hermano mayor recaía en él. Volteó su mirada levemente, percatándose de que Hikaru dormía con una expresión tranquila. Quizás cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, a su lado nuevamente, como cada vez que él tenía una recaída de esas, ya tan habituales. 


	2. Capitulo II

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

—¡Auch! —exclamó el menor frunciendo levemente el ceño; Hikaru levantó su vista hacia él, levemente preocupado.

—¿Duele mucho? —preguntó, pasando el algodón con más delicadeza por la herida que su pequeño se había hecho en la mano: un enorme pero poco profundo corte, desde el inicio de su índice hasta casi la palma de la misma mano.

—Algo... —susurró Kaoru, bajando la vista al sentirse culpable—. Debí hacerte caso y no ponerme a hacer estupideces —Hikaru suspiró—. Pero... ¡quería tanto ayudarte a hacer la cena!... Tú siem-…

Y dos dedos le acallaron justo en ese instante, obligándole a levantar la vista, encontrándose con la sonrisa de su amado hermano.

—Eres siempre tan tierno, Kaoru —rió suavemente, a lo que el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse; las yemas de su hermano estaban frías, y al simple contacto con sus labios cálidos, una descarga eléctrica le estremeció levemente—. Mi Kaoru.

_Si supieras, Hikaru_

* * *

El golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el auto estacionado frente al imponente edificio de la Corporación Hitachiin era el único sonido que se percibía. Inhaló por última vez lo que aún quedaba de su cigarro, para posteriormente lanzar el resto por la ventana que se encontraba abierta de par en par, a pesar de la fuerte tormenta.

No era que Hikaru Hitachiin fumase como un adicto sin remedio. De hecho, rara vez fumaba y sólo lo hacía cuando se encontraba en una situación de total desagrado.Y si ya llevaba fumada una cajetilla completa, de 20 cigarrillos, era de esperarse que su humor no fuera de mil amores.

Suspiró fastidiado, mientras apoyaba complemente toda su espalda en el respaldo del asiento del piloto. Por unos leves instantes quería olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Sin embargo muy poco duró su paz interna, ya que el molesto sonido de su teléfono móvil le anunció que no obtendría la soledad que le era necesaria en aquel momento. Cabreado estiró su diestra rumbo al asiento del copiloto, donde había dejado el maldito aparato, jurando hacia sus adentros que algún día lo estrellaría de lleno en la cara de aquel que ahora le molestaba.

—¿Qué? —contestó casi gritando y de muy mala forma al haber presionado send y llevado el móvil rumbo a su oído.

—¿Esa es la forma de contestarle a tu esposa? —le respondió desde el otro lado una voz femenina con un leve toque de tristeza en sus palabras; Hikaru suspiró.

—Lo lamento, no vi el número en la pantalla y no sabía que eras tú, por eso te grité —se disculpó, apoyándose nuevamente sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No —contestó secamente, a lo que se produjo un leve silencio algo molesto—. Es decir...

—¿Kaoru-kun? —le interrumpió; Hikaru quedó de piedra.

—No es Kaoru. Él ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo —era mentira, se notaba en sus ojos, en su voz. No había segundo en el que Hikaru dejase de pensar en su querido hermano.

—¿Fuiste al cementerio, verdad? —evadió ella.

¿Cómo era que Sophie sabía exactamente cada uno de sus pasos? ¿A qué llevaba todo eso? Realmente no lo entendía, y en cierto modo, le incomodaba pensar que existía alguien capaz de ver el verdadero significado de sus actos.

—Debo colgar. Te veré más tarde. Cuídate —era evidente que no quería hablar; Sophie entendió de inmediato el mensaje en las palabras de su esposo.

—Te amo —susurró ella; Hikaru se mordió los labios.

—Cuídate —respondió, terminando la llamada. Sabía perfectamente que la respuesta a ello debió haber sido un "Y yo también", pero realmente no le gustaba mentir, mucho menos a Sophie. Ella era una mujer hermosa, cariñosa y amable que le aceptaba aún a pesar de todo. Evidentemente, ambos se habían casado por un arreglo de sus padres, y aquello... había sido una de las tantas causas por la cuál su pequeño hermano había... muerto.

Dejó el móvil nuevamente sobre el asiento del copiloto, sin dejar de observar ni un sólo instante el paisaje humedecido a través del vidrio empañado del auto. ¿Era la lluvia? No lo sabía, pero un nudo en la garganta le estaba impidiendo respirar.

* * *

—¡VAS A DEJARME SOLO! —gritó el menor desde la puerta, ahora abierta, casi desgarrando su garganta en el intento; su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus ojos irritados debido al llanto, acompañados por su respiración rápida y con notable dificultad llamaron la atención de ambos personajes que se encontraban en el salón.

Hikaru quedó helado, volteando completamente su vista hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué es esa mala costumbre de espiar tras las puertas, Kaoru? —reprochó su padre con notable enfado.

Pero el menor de los pelirrojos no escuchaba, sus orbes dorados enrojecidos estaban fijos en Hikaru, como pidiendo a gritos una explicación.

—Kaoru yo... —murmuró costosamente el mayor de ambos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas dar una rápida respuesta a todo aquello.

—Aquí no pasa nada —sentenció el padre, interrumpiendo toda excusa que pudiese dar Hikaru—. Ahora sal de aquí Kaoru, mi hijo y yo debemos acordar los últimos detalles para su compromiso con la hija de los Mouskori.

El menor temblaba, intentando a toda costa dejar de llorar mordiendo sus labios, cosa imposible.

—D-Di... que no es verdad...- tartamudeó entre leves sollozos—. Dime... hermano.

La última palabra pronunciada por Kaoru rompió toda seguridad y calma que hasta ahora pudiese haber tenido. Desconcertado abrió la boca, murmurando algo inentendible para todos, que sin embargo su hermano pudo entender muy bien.

Lo siento.

Un grito tanto desgarrador como horrible inundó cada rincón de la casa, dejando un eco de exasperación por cada una de las paredes. Tanto Hikaru como su padre permanecían de una pieza, observando como Kaoru, de rodillas en el suelo, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

—¿K-Kaoru?... —articuló con miedo, acercándose con paso lento rumbo a donde se encontraba su hermano menor. Dándose cuenta que éste no reaccionaba a ningún llamado, exasperado se arrodilló rápidamente, tomándole por los hombros—. ¡Kaoru contéstame!

Una mirada vacía y opaca fue todo lo que encontró en sus ojos. Por la comisura de los labios del menor de los Hitachiin un hilo de sangre recorría su mentón hasta gotear en la alfombra del suelo.

—¿¡Kaoru! ¿¡QUÉ TIENES! —con miedo le arrebató el agarre de ambas manos de la boca, a lo que Kaoru hizo una arcada hacia adelante, manchando a Hikaru con su propia sangre. El mayor, horrorizado, sólo pudo abrazarlo contra su pecho, temblando—. K-Ka...

...

Lo último que recordaba de aquel día, era la parte trasera de la ambulancia, y la lluvia.

* * *

Algo tibio se deslizó por sus mejillas, exaltándole. Presuroso se llevó ambas manos al rostro, intentando borrar todo rastro de las intrusas lágrimas, algo inútil.

—Mi Kaoru.

¿Hace cuánto no lloraba como lo había hecho ese día? Bah... Que importa.

* * *

El rubio marcó unos cuántos números sobre la pequeña tabla de mando a uno de los costados de la enorme puerta metálica frente a ambos. Una voz algo metálica y robótica dio un número de serie que Suou rápidamente volvió a discar en los comandos. La puerta hizo un ruido seco acompañado por el sonido de las trabas al separarse, abriéndose lentamente, mientras un humo blanco hacia acto de presencia.

Tamaki fijó su vista en la muchacha recién cambiada de área. Ahora ella se preocuparía de la asistencia de número veintiuno.

—Fujioka-san —murmuró, captando su atención, la cuál se encontraba puesta en el corredor que seguía a la puerta recién abierta—. Tranquila. Créeme, número veintiuno es un humano después de todo, lo sé. Durante algún tiempo estuve al cuidado de él, y rara vez me causó algún problema.

La de cabellos castaños se volvió hacía él, regalándole una tierna sonrisa ante el apoyo recibido.

—Muchas gracias, Suou-sempai

Tamaki le devolvió la sonrisa, intentado crear un ambiente menos tenso. Acercándose rumbo a la castaña se colocó a su lado, mientras ésta aún permanecía de pie en la entrada, algo insegura de querer seguir adelante.

—De hecho... —murmuró el rubio, captando inmediatamente la atención de la muchacha—. Número veintiuno es como un niño pequeño.

Haruhi se sorprendió levemente; Suou-sempai decía aquello con un leve toque de tristeza en sus palabras.

—Rara vez habla, de hecho... no lo hace ya que perdió la voz. No en su totalidad, pero si gran parte

—¿La voz? —inquirió dudosa

—Ah —asintió—. Se hirió las cuerdas vocales

Haruhi se sobresaltó levemente, ¿cómo una persona es capaz de destruirse las cuerdas vocales? Tamaki observándola de reojo entendió lo que su expresión quería decir.

—¿Horrible, no? Según los estudios que hicimos sobre ello, sus cuerdas se desgarraron debido al fuerte esfuerzo que hizo al gritar.

La castaña fijó nuevamente su mirada rumbo al extenso pasillo, donde al final se observaba una puerta blanca. De verdad no comprendía algo... ¿por qué algunas personas tenían que sufrir tanto?, más aún, siendo tomadas como experimentos de aquel espantoso lugar.

¿Qué clase de tortura había sufrido aquel ser para gritar hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales?

* * *

El traqueteo de la lluvia sobre el auto seguía haciendo de la suyas, acompañado por el tamborileo impaciente de los dedos de Hikaru Hitachiin sobre el volante de su automóvil; hacía ya veinte minutos que el tráfico no avanzaba en lo absoluto y su humor de perros comenzaba a estallar.

—¡Y UN CARAJO! —vociferó cabreado, dando un golpe con ambos puños donde primero dieran éstos—. ¿¡A qué puta hora avanzará ésta mierda!

Bufó, llevando la diestra rumbo a sus labios, dándole una última calada al cigarrillo para luego apagarlo sobre una montonera de papeles que se encontraban en el asiento del copiloto.

_Si Hika-chan llora, entonces yo limpiaré sus lágrimas_

Y definitivamente, aquella voz que provocaba un huracán de emociones en él no se detendría, por mucho que intentara auto convencerse que hacía ya años había enterrado su nombre y su recuerdo, junto con todo lo demás.

* * *

—Yo no lloraré, soy el hermano mayor —aclaró el Hikaru gentil de siete años de edad, ese Hikaru que ahora en el presente no existía, el Hikaru que había muerto junto con su hermano menor.

Kaoru sonrió, sintiendo la sutil caricia del mayor en sus mejillas, borrando el rastro seco de las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas por el pelirrojo más pequeño.

—Pero... si lloro —articuló—. Cubriré mi rostro con mis palmas, para ocultar mi llanto...

—Entonces, yo te abrazaré —completó el menor, deslizando sus manitas por los costados de Hikaru, rodeándole en un abrazo tímido.

—Y me dirás que me quieres —arrulló sobre el cuello de Kaoru, provocando un leve estremecimiento en él.

- ... Y te diré te quiero —aceptó, cerrando sus orbes ambarinos, dejándose llevar por el mar inconsciente de sensaciones maravillosas que le hacía sentir su hermano.

—Te quiero —murmuró Hikaru.

—Te quiero —repitió Kaoru, dejando escapar una leve risilla.

* * *

_...Limpiaré sus lágrimas_

Y de pronto le pareció que todo volvía a perder un sentido significativo. Se olvidó completamente de su estado anímico, del tráfico congestionado, de la molesta lluvia, de la bocina de los coches, de la corporación que llevaba su apellido, de su padre, de sus errores. Lo único que rondaba en su mente en esos instantes era aquella voz, aquel recuerdo vivo y no muerto como había pensado.

—¿Por qué no las limpias ahora? —susurró, sin poder evitar que sus peores enemigas volvieran a atacarle, sin siquiera dejarle defenderse—. ¿¡Por qué, ah!

Sollozó, como no había pensado que podría volver a hacerlo desde hacía nueve largos años.

—¿Por qué pregunto algo como eso? —se reprochó, apoyando su frente contra el volante, sin poder evitar que la bocina del vehículo comenzase a sonar—. Si ya sé la respuesta...

Apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua en un vano intento de no seguir hablando, de volver a enterrar en el olvido todo aquello.

—Si fui yo mismo...quien te mató, Kaoru —y no pudo evitarlo, la verdad afloró de sus labios, como enjuagando sus lágrimas, acunando su dolor, su remordimiento.


	3. Capitulo III

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

El gran edificio de la Corporación Hitachiin abarcaba casi toda una cuadra entre el desolado ambiente a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar donde se encontraban distintas empresas y edificaciones. Rodeado de asfalto y escasas áreas verdes, la construcción más bien parecía un lugar lúgubre y desolado.

Las oficinas se encontraban entre los pisos 18, 19 y 20, encontrándose la del Director y Presidente en el último nivel. Grande, espaciosa, limpia y ordenada, con una vista hacia la misma nada gris, inútilmente adornada con plantas, en un vano intento por dar vida a tan catastrófico lugar.

—Hikaru-sama, te pido por favor reconsideres todo esto —habló imponente Morinozka, un hombre ya entrado en los veinte y algo, de cabellos cortos y negros, acomodados con algo de gel; sus ojos azabaches penetrantes refulgían con furia—. Lo que haces en ésta empresa es ilícito, no puedes tener a humanos como experimentos ¡algún día te demandarán!

—Morinozka-sempai... —murmuró el pelirrojo—. Veo que no te cansas de hablar de éste tema tan...pasado de moda para mí.

—Hikaru, créeme, por la amistad que tenemos o alguna vez tuvimos, por nuestros recuerdos en secundaria, esto está muy mal —continuó.

—Takashi, escúchame —se levantó de su asiento detrás del escritorio, observando detenidamente a su amigo, quien se mantenía sentado frente a Él—. La corporación Hitachiin no se dedica a robarles la vida a aquellas personas que —y marcó la voz—. deciden prestar servicios a éste lugar...

—Aún así es algo...

—¡Deciden! —gritó, dando un fuerte golpe contra el escritorio, interrumpiendo al moreno—. Morinozka-sempai, en éste lugar se encuentran unas cuántas personas con enfermedades crónicas y letales, personas sin nadie allá afuera, que son atendidas aquí y que hacen que su miserable existencia sirva de algo

—¿Atendidas? —agregó, enarcando una ceja—. ¡Qué dices! ¡En éste lugar experimentan con ellas como si de ratas se tratasen!

—¡Y eso es lo que son! —enfatizó—. Yo no he traído a nadie aquí por la fuerza, cada uno de los experimentos, como tú los has llamado, han venido por sus propios medios hasta aquí, rogando por un hogar, un pedazo de pan y agua, una cama y algo para lo que servir, ¿estarían mejor allá afuera, sufriendo y robando oxígeno?

—No puedo creer que hables de esa manera... ¡Son humanos!

—¡Exacto! Humanos que nos ayudarán para la creación de medicinas jamás imaginadas ni experimentadas en animales, humanos que traerán la cura al cáncer, al sida —volvió a tomar asiento, más calmado— Dime algo, Takashi, ¿no harías lo mismo tú, de ser alguien que es considerado un paria por los demás?

—...No, no de ésta forma, Hikaru

—Tú no entiendes a esas pobres almas —concluyó, chasqueando la lengua—. Siéntelo, pálpalo como si fuera tu vida, tu ser, tu carne. Una vida sin un sueño, una meta y un fin, no es una vida, más aún si arrastras la pena de una terrible enfermedad. Seres excluidos de la sociedad, de quien nadie se preocupa, ¿no es esto una mejor vida de lo que podrían poseer allá afuera?

Se formó un silencio; el sonido de la lluvia azotando los vidrios.

—Hace nueve años no pensabas así —habló Takashi, casi dándose por vencido ante la mentalidad cerrada de Hikaru.

El Director apretó los puños, como recordando algo, molestándose infinitivamente ante lo enunciado por el de hebras azabaches.

—¡HACE NUEVE AÑOS MI PADRE SEGUÍA VIVO Y YO NO TENÍA LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE UNA CORPORACIÓN SOBRE MIS HOMBROS! —explotó—. ¡Hace nueve años atrás yo era un niño!

—Cálmate, por favor —pidió; Hikaru pareció volver a su centro, respirando profundamente—. Y a pesar de que digas eso, muy dentro de ti sé bien que ese niño de hace nueve años podría haber manejado esto de mejor forma.

—Un niño no podría con todo lo que significa una empresa de ésta magnitud, el sueño de mi bisabuelo, de mi abuelo, de mi padre, mío y en un futuro próximo, de mi primogénito.

—Pareciera como si no tuvieras corazón

—Eso es —aclaró, deslizando su vista sobre el marco que tenía encima del escritorio; un joven de unos quince años sonreía, era idéntico a él— Hace nueve años me lo arrancaron.

Takashi desistió, irremediablemente Hikaru era así, de una idea fija y mentalidad cerrada. Aunque la verdad muriese ante sus ojos, él seguiría ignorándola olímpicamente.

—A veces me pregunto que haría Kaoru si observase en lo que se ha convertido su amado hermano...

El comentario del moreno no fue el mejor, y mucho menos el más esperado por Hikaru, quien le observó con los ojos desencajados por la ira.

—¡NO ERES DIGNO DE DECIR SU NOMBRE! —volvió a exaltarse, ésta vez incorporándose bruscamente de su asiento, el cual terminó por caer al suelo, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa a Takashi y lo levantaba bruscamente—. ¡NADIE ES DIGNO DE HACERLO!

El amigo, el abogado, el consejero, y cualquier otra parte de Morinozka Takashi lograron quedar de una sola pieza ante tal respuesta por parte de su jefe.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Hikaru? —habló el azabache, mientras intentaba mantener la calma—. ¿Por qué te exasperas cuando nombro a Kaoru?

El pelirrojo aflojó el agarre, sintiendo como la sangre le volvía al cuerpo, terminando por soltar a Morinozka y dejándose caer sobre sus codos contra el escritorio. Takashi se sorprendió al notar un leve temblor en los hombros del Hitachiin, quien por todos los medios intentaba ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Hikaru? ¿estás...?

—¡Largo! —medio gritó, entre notables sollozos—. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lárgate!

El Abogado tendió a preguntar nuevamente, pero comprendió que a Hikaru no le gustaría hablar en aquella situación, ni mucho menos explicarle la razón de sus acciones desencajadas. Dando una reverencia y sin decir más, abandonó la oficina, dejando como último recuerdo el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada.

El pelirrojo en tanto sólo atinó a levantar levemente la vista, extendiendo sus manos rumbo a la fotografía que debido ante tanto caos se había caído. Intentando contener sus sollozos, Hikaru acercó la imagen de su hermano, besándola dulcemente.

—Te amo —susurró en un tono culpable y tímido—. Te amo, te amo, te amo...

Y por un efímero instante deseó que aquello no fuese una simple fotografía. Anheló con toda su alma que fuera real; que su pequeño estuviera allí, frente a él, que todo se fuera al carajo y que sólo pudiera besarle.

* * *

Las trabas cedieron al tiempo que giró la llave con lentitud; como esperando que el tiempo no pasase tan rápidamente. Al unísono el sonido de la separación del cerrojo anunció que la puerta se abría. El vapor producido ante el cambio de temperatura le entorpeció la vista, pero aún así se dio el valor que necesitaba para dar un paso adelante, y luego otro.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, aspirando profundamente; sus ojos se adaptaban lentamente a la poca luz del lugar que constaba únicamente de un foco pequeño en la mitad del techo; las paredes blancas, sin ninguna mancha que delatase su mal estado, el suelo duro, de asfalto grisáceo y una pequeña camilla hacia la izquierda, donde por debajo de las sábanas crema se sentía una débil respiración.

Se quedó de pie frente a lo que aparentemente dormía tan plácidamente y sólo se atrevió a guiar su diestra rumbo al pequeño bulto cuando sintió signos de lo que parecían quejidos. Lentamente, como temiendo a lo que pudiese encontrar, le destapó.

La manta cedió ante la fuerza ejercida, dejando al descubierto una cabeza completamente vendada, desde los ojos hasta la boca, con un único espacio en la nariz para posibilitarle la respiración.

—Mh… —se quejó el antes dormido, mientras por debajo de las vendas se notaba un leve movimiento de párpados—. ¿Hi-karu…?

La voz sonó metálica, arrastrada y casi inentendible, pero para Fujioka Haruhi bastó el completo silencio de la celda para entender completamente.

—No… —murmuró, volviendo a cobijarle; sintió algo muy parecido a un sollozo que se apagó levemente.

La castaña aún no salía de su inmutable asombro.

* * *

—¿¡Que hicieron qué! —gritó a todo pulmón un alterado Hikaru, lanzando un puño contra su escritorio—. ¿¡Quién mierda creen que soy! ¿¡O es que acaso estoy pintado aquí!

—Discúlpeme Hikaru-sama, pero muchas veces intentamos decirle el grave estado en el que se encontraba número veintiuno, y usted pasaba el tema sin más —cuando Suou vio que el Director volvía a abrir la boca para replicar, procedió a entregarle la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos, dejándola sobre el mueble—. Si desea, puede usted observarlo aquí; si a ese joven no se le entregaba un buen cuidado, nos hubiésemos convertido en asesinos, y eso es ilícito, más allá de todo lo que ya hacemos.

El Hitachiin bufó, sin dignarse a abrir la dichosa carpeta que quien sabe qué cosas nefastas tendría dentro. El rubio mantenía su mirada seria, intentando demostrar una seguridad que aún no obtenía ante su superior.

—Créame Director, Fujioka-san es una excelente profesional, y estoy seguro de que cuidará de número veintiuno como es debido.

—¿Y crees que eso es lo que más me preocupa, imbécil? —soltó, como vomitando su cólera sobre el de orbes azulados—. Si ella abriese su maldita boca… se irían al fondo los dos juntos, mientras yo me encargaría de no dejar nada de sus cuerpos.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo, Suou Tamaki meditaba, como uniendo ideas.

—Hikaru-sama —se atrevió a hablar por fin; el Director, que durante esos momentos había estado distraído paseando la vista por el lugar volvió a fulminarle con la mirada—. Ella no dirá nada, lo juro.

El tamborileo de los dedos sobre el escritorio comenzaba a inquietar aún más al rubio; Hikaru parecía decidido a matarle si de ello dependiese su vida, y su Corporación, claro estaba.

—Escúchame, Hikaru –-volvió a decir, ésta vez sin nombrar el sufijo que le daba mayor poder al pelirrojo; éste sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño, hacía años que Tamaki no se atrevía a nombrarlo así, y ahora esperaba lo peor—. ¿Quieres ver escupir las vísceras a tu querido hermano menor?

Los ojos dorados y penetrantes de Hikaru se entrecerraron con furia.

—No tienes derecho —sentenció, conteniendo el rosario de groserías que estaba a punto de decir ante la salida de contexto de Suou— Yo te pago, tú trabajas y dependes de mí, eso es todo.

—Piensa en ello, Hikaru —evadió, sabiendo de antemano que el otro se estaba conteniendo lo que más podía—. Ya le has matado una vez, no vuelvas a hacerlo —y el pelirrojo apretó los puños, enardecido o más, pidiendo a los mil infiernos que el rubio se largarse, cosa que no parecía suceder—. Aunque él sea un pedazo de carne sin vida, sigue llamándote por las noches, sin descanso, y eso me da a entender que aún puede recordar cosas ínfimas, y entre ellas está tu nombre.

La respiración acelerada del Director chocaba abruptamente con el tic-tac del reloj.

—Mantenlo vivo… te lo ruego, Hikaru —fue el último ruego de Tamaki, dando una leve reverencia hacia su superior, quedando con la cabeza inclinada.

La respiración parecía normalizarse, y el reloj aún permanecía en el denso ambiente, como contando lentamente los segundos de una espera indescifrable. Tamaki seguía con la cabeza gacha, esperando lo que fuera.

—Quiero que mañana mismo comiencen a practicar el uso de la Hypnos dentro del cuerpo de número veintiuno. Esto se está haciendo demasiado esperar —terminó la conversación, tomando la carpeta de encima del escritorio y lanzándola a la basura; el rubio levanto su mirada, absorto en las palabras de Hikaru.

—No lo resistirá…

—He dicho, mañana —sentenció, como un amén al final de la oración más incrédula.

Tamaki asintió, dando la media vuelta y saliendo del despacho del Director, dando un ligero portazo, que no pasó desapercibido por el ojiambar.

_—Está bien —le sonrió el menor, con ternura. Hikaru logró sonrojarse— Desde ahora en adelante, solo tocaré el piano para ti._

—¿Sólo para mi, eh? —murmuró, como ido, con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre el mueble—. Entonces… vamos a tocar este réquiem juntos, mi amado hermano.


	4. Capitulo IV

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

La sala de reuniones generales se encontraba inmersa en el más inmutable de los silencios. Ootori Kyouya deslizaba con habilidad el plumón negro sobre la superficie blanca de la pizarra, dibujando tramas de un lado a otro.

El lugar era espacioso. Un enorme mesón en el centro, seguido de cerca por una hilera de sillas interminables de plástico, duras e incómodas. Y el Doctor Ootori terminaba de dibujar las formas estructuradas de ambos compuestos que llevaba cerca de dos años estudiando.

—Resumiendo lo que llevamos de charla, me gustaría que entendieran, compañeros míos, que mi investigación data de buenas fuentes y sólo hace falta una mínima cooperación para llevarla a cabo —y volviendo a deslizar el plumón sobre la pizarra, trazó una línea recta, entre ambas estructuras—. Si se alteran genéticamente los elementos del carbono, por parte del alcaloide fenantropeno del opio, rompiendo enlaces y creando nuevos, bien podríamos unir este carbono al nitrógeno que constituye parte del Diazepam —enfatizó sus palabras, encerrando en un círculo ambas estructuras—. Es algo muy complicado, debido a que el simple hecho de destruir alguna de las estructuras podría modificar los resultados y sus propiedades químicas… no obstante, si lo conseguimos, es probable que consigamos construir un fármaco con propiedades ansiolíticas y sedantes jamás antes vistas.

Una mano se alzó expectante; Kyouya volteó su vista, topándose con los azulados ojos de Tamaki.

—Dígame, Suou —cedió la palabra al rubio, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

—Tengo entendido de que este experimento del que usted nos habla ya ha sido llevado a cabo —. Kyouya asintió con la cabeza, sonriente y elegante como siempre; Tamaki continuó con su idea—. Sin embargo, mi duda es si el fármaco producido presenta un porcentaje de secuelas irreversibles.

—Las presenta —respondió, girándose hacia el pizarrón nuevamente—. El unir dos fármacos que de por si presentan características propias y muy buenas, como lo son la Morfina y el Diazepam, es altamente peligroso, además, si tenemos en cuenta que ambos suelen utilizarse para la inhibición de las vías nerviosas, estaríamos frente a secuelas totalmente irreversibles

—¿Y está dispuesto a probarlas en un ser humano, sabiendo aquello? —soltó tajante el rubio, provocando murmullos por toda la sala—. Se sabe perfectamente que este nuevo producto, si llegase a funcionar, inhibirá al sistema nervioso, alteando también los neurotransmisores que provocan la sensación del dolor…pero usted me dice que puede acarrear problemas, ¿está seguro de continuar con algo así?

Los murmullos cesaron inmediatamente. Kyouya fijó su glaciar mirada oscura en la de Tamaki, turbada ante la expresión de frialdad del Ootori.

—El éxito está en atreverse, jovencito —pronunció gélidamente, provocando que el corazón de Tamaki se detuviera—. La Hypnos será lo que estamos esperando, lo deseo usted, o no.

Tamaki tragó duro, bajando su mirada apenado. Sus palabras no buscaban provocar una reacción así en su compañero de trabajo, tan sólo quería buscar una vía para salvar a número veintiuno.

La reunión se mantuvo por algunos minutos más, los cuáles se hicieron eternos. Suou Tamaki decidió salir de la sala antes de que Kyouya terminara con la charla, dirigiéndose al baño lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas; no quería toparse con nadie más.

.

.

—¿Qué planeas estudiar, Kyouya? —preguntó distraídamente un sonriente rubio mientras se sentaba a un lado de donde permanecía su amigo de toda la vida, Ootori Kyouya.

—Medicina —respondió el de cabellos azabaches, sin desviar su vista del cuaderno de apuntes en donde escribía—. Aún no sé muy bien que rama seguiré al sexto año, pero padre me ha ofrecido irme a Norteamérica para tomar mis estudios allá.

Tamaki sintió que el piso se le movía; una sensación idéntica a los terremotos ya vividos en carne propia por él. Pero ésta vez la magnitud era mil veces peor.

—¿A Norteamérica? —murmuró bajo un hilo de voz, compungidamente.

—La medicina allá es muy avanzada, Tamaki —agregó, fijando sus orbes oscuros en los azulados de su amigo—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

El rubio le miró expectante, mientras el rostro crispado no se desvanecía de sus facciones. Tomando aire, intentó decir algo, pero las palabras morían en su garganta súbitamente.

—Hey, imbécil —le llamó con su característico tono el de anteojos, pero esta vez dejando vislumbrar algo de preocupación en su voz—. ¡Tamaki!

—Iré contigo, Kyouya —soltó sin más el rubio, dejando de una pieza al azabache—. Estudiaré lo mismo que tú y me iré contigo a Norteamérica

—No seas estúpido, Tamaki —le increpó, intentando salir de su asombro ante las palabras de él – A ti nunca te ha gustado nada que tenga que ver con medicina, y ni hablemos de tus notas en química y física, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer una estupidez como esta?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato—. Quiero seguirte hasta el fin de mis días —pero lo último jamás salió de sus labios, permaneciendo en lo más oculto de sus sentimientos.

.

.

Tamaki abrió el grifo del agua rápidamente, colocando sus manos bajo el líquido frío y mojándose el rostro luego, permaneciendo inclinado sobre el lavabo. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba alivianar el pesar que sentía. No sólo era la frialdad que ahora su querido Kyouya le demostraba, si no que era algo más, un hecho con mucho más peso del que alguien pudiera imaginar.

.

.

Kyouya empuñaba ambas manos a sus costados, arrugando su maravilloso diploma de graduación; la expresión retraída de su fisonomía demostraba que la palabra enfado le quedaba pequeña.

—Ya basta de seguirme, joven Suou —masculló entre dientes—. Aquí nos separamos, tú tomas el camino que debes tomar, no el mío

Las hebras doradas cubrían la mitad del rostro de Tamaki, quien permanecía con la vista baja; algo muy parecido a lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus orbes azulados, mientras un golpe certero y doloroso adornaba su mejilla.

—P-Pero yo quiero… —intentó decir, conteniendo su voz quebrada—. … quiero este camino…

Tras los lentes, los ojos de Kyouya se entrecerraron con ira, mientras sus dientes provocaron un sonido leve y agudo al ser presionados fuertemente.

—Tú no sabes lo que quieres, Suou Tamaki —sentenció.

El aludido levantó su vista del suelo, dirigiéndose directamente rumbo a su interlocutor, dejando que éste observara el mar en tempestad de sus ojos.

—¡Claro que sé lo que quiero! —se defendió en un grito ahogado—. ¡Yo…!

Y al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, dejando escapar un gemido que murió en sus palmas.

—Me iré a Norteamérica y tú no me seguirás —continuó, ignorando la última acción del rubio—. Te quedarás aquí y estudiarás lo que desees luego, pero no truncarás mis sueños por tu falta de madurez.

Tamaki le observó desconcertado. El moreno era capaz de todo, y sabía perfectamente como se deshacía de la gente que le molestaba, y para ser sinceros, él había comenzado a ser parte de aquella lista.

—K-Kyouya… —sollozó entre el agarre de sus manos, dejando que el aliento se le escapase—. M-Me gu-gustas

La mirada de Kyouya demostró sorpresa, y como si aquello le hubiese dado el peor susto de su vida dio un temeroso paso hacía atrás, mientras Tamaki ocultaba su nerviosismo agachando la cabeza.

—Tú estás jodiéndome —soltó abrumado, sin terminar de observar al tímido rubio que hacía hasta lo imposible por contener el temblor de su cuerpo—. Eres un hombre, yo soy un hombre… —continuó, ahora más incrédulo que con miedo—. ¡Ambos somos hombres! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Los oídos de Suou resonaron ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el que hasta ese entonces era el mejor amigo de toda su vida. Sin poder creer que aquella frase despectiva para con él había salido de los labios de Kyouya, procedió a cubrirse el lugar por donde aquella información indeseada había ingresado, olvidándose del estado deplorable en que se encontraba su rostro. Sus mejillas ardían furiosas en un rojo vivo, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban desde sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la comisura del labio le sangraba; el golpe que Kyouya le había propiciado consiguió lanzarlo al suelo y romperle el labio.

Y algo en el interior del menor de los Ootori se movió al verle en tal estado.

—S-Siento haberme… enamorado de ti —susurró, ya sin poder hacer nada por evitar que la voz se le quebrase—. L-Lo siento Kyouya

La mirada del Ootori penetró fuertemente en el corazón desvalido de Tamaki. Era un negro lleno de ira, carcomido por algo parecido a traición, a la vez que se mezclaba con un deseo chispeante y lujurioso.

Kyouya sonrió de medio lado, autosuficiente, y agarró del cuello de la camisa al rubio, apegando ambos cuerpos, provocando un gemido de sorpresa por parte del otro muchacho.

—…K-Kyou—ya… —gimió, sintiéndose ahogado por la fuerte presión que Kyouya ejercía sobre su cuello—. M-Me estás…

—Si ésta es la única forma en la que pensaste para mantenerme a tu lado, te equivocaste medio a medio Tamaki —le increpó, sin dejarle terminar su frase—. Si tanto dependes de mí para seguir con tu estúpida vida, pues bien, sígueme, pero esto que haz dicho te costará muy caro, y no hablo de dinero jovencito.

La vista azulada de Tamaki no creía a lo que sus oídos, a pesar de estar tapados por ambas manos, habían escuchado de los labios de aquel que había amado en secreto desde que le había conocido. Kyouya mantenía su mirada tajante, como si con ella esperase matarle de una fuerte estocada en el pecho.

—T-Tú n-no entiendes…

Y fue demasiado tarde.

Sus labios se vieron acallados por una boca imperiosa, derrochadora de deseo y a la vez la magnificencia del mismo odio.

Kyouya le estaba besando.

Kyouya, su amigo, la persona más importante para él en todo su pequeño mundo, luego de su madre, aquel que acababa de pisotear sus sentimientos como si estos fueran el peor pecado existente.

Kyouya le estaba besando, frente a todos.

.

.

No había querido recordar, más ahí estaba. El inicio de aquella pesadilla que era su vida en aquellos instantes. Kyouya le odiaba, por amarle, por desearle, por haberle transmitido sus sentimientos en espera de algún rechazo. Pero Kyouya había hecho todo lo contrario, había tomado aquello como un insulto, una burla, una forma de que ambos no se separasen.

Y desde ese día, el moreno no dejó que el rubio se fuese de su lado.

Le obligó a tomar su misma carrera, a estudiar lo mismo, en la misma Universidad, en la misma aula de clases. Vivieron juntos en Norteamérica durante 7 largos años, durmieron bajo el mismo techo, enredados en las mismas sábanas. Ambos se graduaron con honores, uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el otro, con el pesar de haber convertido la vida de su mejor amigo en aquel tormento al habérsele confesado.

Y así pasaron los años. Kyouya le obligó a comprar un departamento al lado del suyo, como también le impuso el aceptar el magnífico empleo que les ofrecía su amigo del Instituto, Hikaru Hitachiin, ante la inesperada muerte de su hermano Kaoru y de su padre.

Y Tamaki nunca obtuvo lo que había anhelado, por mucho que se arrodillase ante Kyouya; la sonrisa sincera en los labios de él.

—¿Terminaste de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Tamaki? —le espetó una voz desde atrás; el rubio siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de algún extraño en su inmutable tranquilidad.

Acto seguido, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban con fuerza a la altura de su cintura, oprimiéndole con tanta fuerza que incluso jadeó en alerta de dolor. Miró de soslayo al dueño de aquellas manos que en ese preciso instante jugueteaban libremente con el delantal blanco que usaba en el laboratorio, viendo a primera vista una abundante cabellera azabache.

—K-Kyou-ya —tartamudeó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? – preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta, ya que dirigió sus labios rumbo al oído derecho del rubio, sabiendo perfectamente que aquel era su punto débil.

Tamaki gimió incontrolablemente al sentir como la boca de su compañero succionaba fuertemente la piel de su oreja, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo; las manos del moreno no pidieron permiso ni algo parecido, ya que, intrusas como eran, comenzaron a arrancar con fuerza los botones que le impedían el paso hacía aquel cuerpo que reclamaban con fervor.

—N-No… Kyouya, aquí no —volvió a gemir, esta vez mordiéndose fuertemente el labio; Ootori era de lo peor, sabía perfectamente cada punto débil de él.

—¿No qué? —murmuró, colando una mano entre el ya entreabierto delantal, deslizándola hasta llegar sobre la entrepierna del rubio— ¿No ves como te gusta que te toque aquí?

La lujuria del de mirada oscura parecía insaciable. Tamaki ahogó otro gemido al sentir la presión ejercida por la mano de su compañero sobre aquel lugar tan sensible.

—Ah… Ah, alguien… podría entrar —y llevó su propia mano sobre la del otro, intentando apartarla.

Mala jugada. Kyouya sintió aquello como un rechazo a su solemne presencia, y asediado por aquel sentimiento apretó con descaro el sexo del rubio, sacándole un gemido mal disimulado.

—¡Mh! —jadeó contenido, observando de reojo al culpable de aquellas expresiones que salían de su ser sin permiso—. K-Kyouya…

—Mira nada más… —exclamó con burla, bajando la cremallera y tomando con su mano la excitación del rubio—. Tu cuerpo es tan obsceno, sólo con tocarte un poco se te pone dura

—Ah… —suspiró, con las mejillas ardiéndole; sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de subordinación y aflicción—. E-Eso es… porque eres tú…

De la boca del Ootori salió una bien formada risa, áspera, seca, pero por sobre todo con el anhelo de frustrar al otro.

—Tamaki, debes dejar la poesía, no te viene —concluyó, soltándole bruscamente y con expresión fastidiada.

El rubio se dejó caer pesadamente contra el lavabo, sin siquiera darse apoyo con sus manos, quedando con el rostro clavado sobre el espejo.

—Mi fármaco ha sido aprobado sin ninguna objeción —informó con una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su rostro—. Si todo va bien, hoy en la tarde podremos verificar si es capaz de hacer inmune a las personas de aquella molesta sensación denominada como dolor

Tamaki sonrió débil, aún con su rostro escondido sobre la superficie del espejo. Mantenía casi la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado sobre el mármol del mueble, mientras las piernas le temblaban sin compasión.

—Ojalá… resulte —susurró—. Me gustaría uno que me quitase el dolor en mi pecho —pensó luego.

—Resultará.

Y sin más dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta por donde silenciosamente había entrado, deteniéndose cuando su mano tocó el pomo.

—Por cierto, Tamaki, ni se te ocurra salir con ese problemita en tus pantalones

Y la puerta se cerró tras Kyouya, dejando a un desesperanzado Tamaki ahogándose en sus lágrimas


	5. Capitulo V

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!  
Kyouya aquí se desmandó solito...

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

—Tamaki —la voz de Kyouya en mi oído; apenas siquiera sentí como la puerta se abrió y cerró en un lapso de segundo. Él sacó copia de mis llaves hace mucho.

Sus manos grandes, sus dedos largos y finos; puedo sentir lo frías que están, me ha abrazado sin reparo por la altura de mi cintura, internando ambas por debajo de mi camisa, acariciando la piel expuesta.

No me atrevo a mirarle, ni a pronunciar nada, sólo permito que mis ojos se cierren paulatinamente, percibiendo como mi peso es levantado del suelo por los brazos de mi amigo —si aún puedo llamarle así, claro—, un gemido en alerta de exclamación emana de mis labios, eso es todo.

Kyouya está desesperado, puedo sentirlo, su aroma está enturbiado, su respiración es rápida; está deseando despedazarme una vez más.

No aguanta, apenas dio unos pasos conmigo en brazos para dejarme caer encima del sofá. Sus labios no tardan en fijarse a mi cuello, su lengua me recorre con lascivia, sus manos se fijan a mi camisa, comienza a desgarrar el hielo que sostiene a los botones, éstos ceden, caen, me desliza la prenda por los hombros, mi torso queda expuesto ante él.

Muerdo mis labios, no quiero que sienta mi voz, aquello siempre me da miedo, aunque sé que al final él hará algo para que mi mente se aleje de éste mundo y de mi boca aflore cualquier cosa que desee escuchar de mi.

Su boca ávida recorre cada poro de mi adormecido cuerpo, va bajando desde mi cuello hasta posarse sobre una de mis tetillas. Siento como sus dientes la apresan, sus labios succionan; me ha obligado a jadear. Una de sus manos ha descendido, deslizando el cierre del pantalón, quitando la hebilla del cinturón, acariciando con sus dígitos mi más que incipiente erección.

.

.

—Ah, ah… n-no —gime, llevando su propia mano al encuentro con la mía, ¿qué se ha creído? Mi boca succiona más fuerte el pezón que mantenía atrapado, dándole un leve tirón al soltarlo; Tamaki se revuelve bajo mío, gimiendo.

—Quita —le ordeno con respecto a aquella mano intrusa; a perdido las fuerzas, me obedece de inmediato—. Buen chico…

.

.

Él no busca mi placer en lo absoluto. Sólo me usa ya que le ha de dar flojera correrse una paja con la mano. Que vulgar suena eso… y que cierto es.

.

.

¿Quién cree que soy? ¿Qué cree que soy?  
Le tomo por las caderas con ambas manos; entierro con fuerza mis dedos sobre la piel nívea, dejando unas marcas largas y delgadas de un color rojizo.

He vuelto a besarle cerca del cuello. Tamaki huele a una esencia mezclada entre el tabaco y perfume caro. Me pregunto desde cuando adquirió el vicio de fumar. Mis dientes van dejando marca, descendiendo hacia su clavícula tras un rastro de saliva tibia. Mi mano no ha dejado de prestar atención a su miembro enhiesto, por encima de su ropa interior.

Muevo mis caderas sobre su entrepierna, ocasionando la primera fricción. Tamaki no lo resiste, por más que muerda sus finos labios, el gemido ahogado por su testarudez es percibido por mis oídos.

.

.

Su aliento está en mi oído, su lengua juguetea con mi lóbulo, lo muerde, lo succiona al igual que hizo anteriormente con una de mis tetillas, sopla en él y vuelve a meter la lengua con perversión, buscando con ello hacerme gemir —más de lo que ya lo hago—.

Su mano allá abajo me está volviendo loco. Ha comenzado a juguetear con el elástico de mi prenda interior; lo desliza con suavidad fingida. Su otra mano me toma por el trasero, levantando mis caderas, hasta que lo consigue, dejándome completamente a su merced.

.

.

Lanzo la prenda al sitio en que primero caiga. Le estrujo las nalgas con ambas manos en un acto de descaro; estoy sonriendo de una manera pervertida y desquiciada, lo sé. Tamaki ha abierto sus ojos sólo para observar mi expresión.

—Ah, ah…B-Basta… —jadea, permitiéndome observar su mirada exorbitada, las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de sus orbes azulados, las hebras doradas pegadas a su frente, el sudor resbalando por sus sonrosadas mejillas, ¿o acaso son lágrimas derramadas que no vi caer?-. …Basta.

¿Qué quieres de mi, Tamaki?

Sigue igual de excitado que hace un momento, es imposible no notarlo. Bajo mi cabeza a la altura de su pelvis, pasando mi lengua por la punta de su miembro; no lo resiste. Tamaki comienza a hiperventilar, gimiendo con fuerza.

.

.

¡Que me deje… que me suelte!

.

.

Los sonidos que la boca de Tamaki produce se confunden. Está gimiendo debido a mi boca sobre su pene, succionando, mordiendo, lamiendo con rapidez; está llorando, sollozando… quien sabe por qué, ¿no es esto lo que siempre quisiste?

.

.

Mi pecho se abre, se cierra, me está costando respirar.  
Mis manos se enredan entre los cabellos oscuros de Kyouya, Él en tanto acaricia mis testículos con lentitud tortuosa, ensortijando sus dedos en mi casi inexistente vello púdico, mientras su boca cálida se cierra en torno a mi dolorosa entrepierna.

Estoy llorando, puedo sentir como las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas, me ahogo en ellas, puedo sentir como mis uñas se entierran en la piel de mis palmas, es doloroso.

.

.

—_¡Basta!_ —grita Tamaki, tomando fuerza de quien sabe donde. Me aparto, le observo; que enfermante es—. _Bas-ta… ya Kyouya…_

—Está bien, me puedo conseguir otra puta.

.

.

Se sacude quien sabe qué, se incorpora y me mira… ¿Qué reflejan sus ojos? ¿Asco?  
Sus palabras penetran en mi ya desgarrada alma, recordándome lo lejos que estoy de entenderle. Le veo darse media vuelta, ni sus lentes se han caído luego de este… "suceso".

La puerta se cierra de un golpe fuerte, seco.

Soy tan… estúpido.  
Las lágrimas me ahogan, intento respirar, pero no puedo, los sollozos me ganan, el pecho me arde, me duele.

* * *

—Los nociceptores son receptores celulares, estructuras u órganos sensoriales que captan el dolor u otras sensaciones desagradables y lo transmiten a las neuronas sensitivas de los nervios periféricos —explicaba Kyouya, mientras con otras tres personas caminaban por un largo pasillo del primer subterráneo del imponente edificio, dirigiéndose al final, donde se observaba una puerta blanca—. Lo que hará la Hypnos será bloquear a los nociceptores, creando una especie de barrera la cual impedirá la señal para que el dolor se produzca.

Las otras tres personas permanecían en silencio, admirando al azabache. Llegando al final, Kyouya sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su delantal blanco, deslizándola por una ranura; la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, dejando observar el lugar al cual se dirigían. Una habitación revestida de metal, oscura, con una imperceptible luz provocada por un pequeño tubo fosforescente ubicado en lo alto del techo. Al final, un ventanal que abarcaba todo el largo de la pared, dando paso a otra habitación, blanca y fría como la nieve al caer, revestida por cerámica pálida en todo su esplendor, abriéndose hacía los costados, y al final una puerta gigante de metal.

Las tres personas que acompañaban a Kyouya se detuvieron, siendo éste último quien se diera paso a la habitación que seguía a través de una compuerta.

Sentado sobre una mesa metálica bastante alta, con los pies colgando y siendo visible solamente su nariz en medio de los vendajes que cubrían la totalidad de su cuerpo, se encontraba una figura humana.

—¿Número veintiuno? —consultó el azabache, acomodándose los lentes con su índice.

—Él es —pronunció una voz femenina proveniente desde la puerta que se hallaba al final, apareciendo en el lugar—. Pero ese no es realmente su nombre, si no…

—Sé perfectamente quien es —le cortó, acercándose rumbo al muchacho—. No tienes de que preocuparte, lo único que debes hacer es acatar obedientemente mis órdenes y todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

Un murmullo ahogado por la cantidad de vendajes fue percibido por el científico, que si bien no entendió perfectamente su contenido no dudó en saber que era lo que intentaba decir.

—Hikaru —enfatizó.

El cuerpo al lado de él sufrió un espasmo que le recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

—Basta, deje de atormentarle —rogó Fujioka, interponiéndose en el contacto visual que Ootori mantenía sobre su experimento.

—¿Atormentarle? Dios, Fujioka-san, la respuesta producida por el cuerpo de número veintiuno se debe a una sinapsis que sus neuronas producen ante una estimulación hacía algo que aún puede recordar. Él no puede sentir aquello que usted denomina como atormentar —dijo, mientras daba media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia otra mesa metálica donde se encontraban los instrumentos necesarios para inyectarle la medicina en prueba a aquel nombrado con un número.

—Se equivoca —le increpó mientras le tomaba por un brazo, deteniendo toda acción del otro; Kyouya le observó, fulminándole con la mirada—. Él ha hablado, él siente, él recuerda, ¡él está vivo! Si hace algo tan deplorable como inyectarle esa sustancia que no se sabe que pueda producir va a matarlo, ¡va a ser un asesino!

—Lo que usted dice es imposible —contestó, tomando delicadamente la mano de Fujioka, apartándola de su propio brazo—. Lo que está allí sentado es un ser que ha perdido la capacidad de expresarse, como la Alexitimia, pero un grado mayor.

—Imposible, ayer hablé con él, me contó todo lo que ahora sé —la seguridad no se disipaba de los ojos de la muchacha. Kyouya arrugó el entrecejo.

—Demuéstrelo.

—Traiga aquí al Director, tráigalo y verá —respondió al reto, aún con su mirada bañada en decisión.

—Imposible, él no se encuentra en estos momentos —contestó.

—Entonces esperemos hasta que llegue, no ha de tardar ¿o si?.

—¿Está bromeando? He esperado toda mi vida poder verificar si mis estudios son acertados y estoy apunto de conseguirlo. No permitiré que un impulso de una aparecida me haga perder más tiempo —y sin prestar más atención a la castaña retiró su mirada de la de ella, sin poder evitar pasear su vista por el vidrio enorme que daba rumbo a la habitación más oscura.

Allí estaba Tamaki, observándole.  
Como diciéndole con la mirada no lo hagas.

¿Qué mierda se creía ese?

.

.

—Mh… —murmuró Tamaki, recostándose sobre el verde césped del Instituto, observando detenidamente la palma de su diestra—. Mh, Kyouya...

El pelinegro volvió su vista hacia él, sentado al lado de su compañero.

—¿Qué idea viene a tu cabeza ahora, baka? —dijo.

—¿Por qué tenemos líneas en la mano? —preguntó, como quien pregunta por la hora.

—Sólo un baka como tú preguntaría tal cosa —respondió, riéndose levemente.

Tamaki sonrió al ver a su amigo con aquella hermosa expresión en su rostro; valía la pena ser un baka entonces.

—¡Déjame ver tu mano! —pidió el rubio, incorporándose y quedando sentado.

—Olvídalo, me puedes pegar tus bacterias —resolvió Kyouya, restándole importancia.

—¡Ah! Kyouya… que malo —murmuró mientras hacía morros.

Y ante toda respuesta fue el mismo Ootori quien le tendió su diestra al rubio, quien al percatarse sonrió ampliamente, cogiéndole de la mano.

—Tu línea de la vida es muy larga —concluyó, rozando su índice por la palma del otro—. Y la mía es muy corta.

—¿Y para qué quieres vivir tanto? —preguntó Kyouya.

Tamaki alzó su mirada, fundiéndose en los oscuros ojos de su amigo.  
Para vivirla contigo

—¡Para ser tu amigo por siempre! —contestó casi por inercia, por miedo a que aquello que pensaba saliera de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

—Olvídalo, no te soportaré tanto tiempo —y desvió la mirada de la de su amigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Kyouya que malo!

Pero Tamaki no soltó de su mano, acariciando aún la palma del azabache, mientras éste último no podía ocultar una leve sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios.

_Seamos amigos por siempre._  
Amigos, Amigos, seamos los mejores AMIGOS por siempre.

.

.

La mirada de Tamaki se desvió de la de Kyouya en el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le apartaba la vista de encima.

_Seamos amigos por siempre._

¿Por qué tenías que romper algo tan lindo como eso, Tamaki?  
¿Por qué tenías que ensuciar mis sentimientos con algo tan oscuro?  
¿Por qué no mejor admitir que estabas obsesionado con no quedarte solo?  
Bastaba con decirme que me necesitabas…  
Que no podías vivir solo siendo el idiota que eres  
Pero decidiste manchar aquello con una mentira tan… vulgar

Y por eso…  
Por eso, ahora…

Te odio.

Y Tamaki lo sabía perfectamente, sabía exacto lo que Kyouya estaba pensando, sabía lo que significaba cada una de las caricias por parte de él, sabía…  
Sabía que no significaban nada.

—Se acabó ya —habló Kyouya, dándose la media vuelta con la jeringa llena de una sustancia blanquecina—. Si no deseas mirar Fujioka-san, te doy el permiso de retirarte

Haruhi no pudo hacer más que resignarse, aunque aún en su mirada había un dejo de esperanza. Dando unos pasos cortos hacía atrás, permitió que Kyouya se acercase lo suficiente hacia el muchacho, levantando la jeringa a la altura del hombro del cuerpo que vibraba frente a él, removiendo un poco las vendas que cubrían la perlada piel.

.

.

No, Kyouya

.

¿No qué, Tamaki?

.

.

No hagas esto, no lo hagas

.

.

Ya lo estoy haciendo, maldito homosexual

.

.

Y sintió que un brazo invisible le jalaba con toda la fuerza del mundo, apartándole del cuerpo que pensaba mancillar, dándose muy duro contra el vidrio pero sin soltar la jeringa de su fuerte agarre.

—¡BASTA, KYOUYA! —gritó un rubio fuera de sus cinco sentidos, con los ojos hechos agua.

—¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME YA! —vociferó con la ira ardiendo en sus entrañas, forcejeando contra los brazos de Tamaki que le agarraban fuertemente por los hombros.

—Sabes que no funcionará, sabes que destruirás su sistema nervioso, ¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes y aún así quieres hacerlo! —siguió gritando, tomando más fuerte a Kyouya por los hombros, hundiendo sus dedos sobre el delantal blanco.

—¡YA CÁLLATE MALDITO MARICA! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!

La castaña, lívida, se acercó rumbo al cuerpo de número veintiuno en un movimiento mecánico de protección. Las otras personas que se encontraban en la habitación oscura forcejeaban contra la puerta metálica, que se había atascado cuando Tamaki le había dado un fuerte golpe al correr para impedir que su amigo cometiera un error.

—¡Ootori-san, Tamaki-sempai! —consiguió gemir Haruhi, incapaz de moverse para apartarlos.

Y no funcionó.

Kyouya le había dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna al rubio, quien gimió de dolor pero sin soltar el agarre que mantenía sobre los hombros del más alto. El moreno comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que guardaba hacia aquel sujeto, así que, mientras forcejeaba con él, comenzó a intentar apartárselo de encima empujando con su cuerpo.

Y la puerta por alguna razón no cedía.  
Y Fujioka, temerosa, se mantenía a unos pasos de distancia, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de número veintiuno, quien temblaba y gemía al escuchar los gritos tan próximos.

Tamaki levantó su mirada rumbo a la de Kyouya, pasmándose al ver una expresión de repulsión en las facciones de su amado. Las lágrimas resbalaban con una rapidez temerosa.

¿Desde cuanto Suou Tamaki se había vuelto alguien tan vulnerable como para llorar por todo?

Desde ese día.  
Ese día en el que perdió a su mejor amigo.

Y Kyouya ya no resistía que Tamaki le observase de aquella forma.

—_¡SUÉLTAME YA, ME DAS ASCO, MARICA!_

Y la puerta cedió, y entre el forcejeo, Tamaki se había lanzado de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, dando un grito que retumbó en el lugar, dejando helado a todos.

—¿Ta-Tamaki-sempai?... —le llamó Haruhi.

Kyouya respiraba agitado, observando al rubio que gemía y se revolvía de rodillas en el suelo, sin apartar ambas manos de su rostro.

—¿Tamaki? —murmuró sin aliento.

Y se fijó que un río de sangre goteaba de entre las palmas del rubio, manchando el piso gota a gota.

Y la jeringa había desaparecido de su mano.

—¿¡TAMAKI! —gritó, esta vez a todo pulmón, arrodillándose a su lado y tomándole por las muñecas. Tamaki gemía, sollozaba, jadeaba, se revolvía, desesperado.

Seamos…

…

_¿Tamaki?_

* * *

Una emergencia, había sucedido una emergencia, un accidente, un terrible accidente.  
Las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban por todo el lugar. Era un caos. Pero aquel caos no alcanzaba a llegar a los oídos vendados de número veintiuno, quien sentado sobre su camilla en la angosta habitación en la que permanecía sólo era capaz de respirar con dificultad.

Y la puerta hizo un sonido agudo, un chirrido.  
Alguien estaba entrando.

Y el muchacho sentado sobre la camilla volvió a temblar, percibiendo como una figura se acercaba a él.  
Y removía las vendas de sus ojos.

_¿Estoy soñando?_

Y cayeron, deslizándose por su rostro, y sus orbes doradas se toparon con sus gemelas, impregnándose del sentimiento que destilaban: preocupación.

—Kaoru.

Y una mano sutil acarició la mejilla del nombrado, mientras éste dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado.

_Hikaru._


	6. Capitulo VI

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Haruhi se sentó en el borde de la camilla, percibiendo un leve temblor en el cuerpo que permanecía recostado.

—No te haré nada, tranquilo… —murmuró. consiguiendo que el muchacho a su lado dejara escapar un tenue suspiro que se perdió en medio de las paredes blancas.

La joven guió con temor su mano hacia donde se observaba una mata de cabellos rojizos que se escurrían entre el vendaje que cubría en casi su totalidad la cabeza de su paciente —si es que podía llamarlo así en esas circunstancias—. No tardó en sentir la sedosidad de aquellos cabellos largos, a pesar del descuido de años, y con el valor que la hacía ser Fujioka Haruhi se decidió por comenzar a retirar un poco aquello que le entorpecía la vista.

Con ambas manos comenzó a quitar con mucha suavidad cada una de las vendas, dando paso a una abundante cabellera que se esparció sobre la blanca almohada.

—Ah, ah —jadeó el cuerpo recostado, levantando sus brazos y tomando a la muchacha de los hombros, gimiendo como un cachorro asustado— L-Luz…

—Shh, tranquilo, te quitaré esto para que puedas ver mejor —le susurró, deslizando ahora lo que quedaba del vendaje hacia abajo, descubriendo parte del rostro del muchacho.

Y la última venda fue retirada por las delicadas manos.  
Y todo calzó.

Las facciones de aquel ser renombrado número veintiuno eran exactas a las del Director de aquel horrendo lugar, a pesar de que tenía los cabellos bastantes más largos, los cuales caían como cascadas a cada lado del rostro del joven. La piel pálida, los labios sonrosados, secos.

Deseó que abriera los ojos, los cuales mantenía vigorosamente cerrados, mientras seguía gimiendo asustado.

—Hi-Hi… —se movía, llamando el mismo nombre, comenzado a abrir lentamente los ojos, con miedo.

Y definitivamente era él.

Esos orbes dorados, sumergidos en un sin fin de… nada.  
Sus miradas eran exactas.

Gemelas.

Kaoru Hitachiin, el gemelo de Hikaru Hitachiin, quien supuestamente había muerto hacía largos nueve años.

.

.

—Tenía tanto miedo —sollozó, tomando por las mejillas a su reflejo—. Te iba a perder, iba a perderte y esta vez para siempre.

El mundo para alguien que había permanecido nueve años fuera de él era algo notoriamente diferente, más aún si son largos años de espera, largos años en los que jamás has vuelto a tener contacto con algo que te recuerde que estás vivo, que respiras.

Y Kaoru había permanecido allí, siendo asesinado con morfina y calmantes desde sus 16 años, perdiendo la movilidad de sus extremidades, la capacidad de sentir, de percibir el gusto de las cosas.

Desde aquel día, ese día hace nueve años.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Dímelo… Dime que debo hacer Kaoru —gemía con un nudo en la garganta su hermano gemelo, mientras discernía entre si estaba bien lo que hacía o no—. Mi Padre, él lo dijo… no puede haber dos seres iguales en un mundo, tú debías desaparecer, pero yo me rehusé, no quería perderte, y aún no quiero, no quiero perderte Kaoru, no quiero, a pesar de que ahora siquiera sepas quien soy, que no escuches lo que estoy diciendo…

Las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras en la boca de Hikaru.

—Dime, dime por favor Kaoru —volvió a rogar, mientras rozaba con gentileza la mejilla de su hermano menor, besándola—. ¿Debería matarte? ¿Debería matarte ahora mismo y hacer como que nada ha pasado?

.

.

—¡Hikaru! —jadeó el pelirrojo, hundiendo sus dedos en los hombros de la muchach—. Hikaru… Hikaru

Era irónico. La poca luz del lugar hacía brillar los ojos de un Kaoru jadeante, los hacía fundirse en agua, destellando.  
Y si lo pensabas, si a Hikaru le borrabas la última vocal y la sustituías por una i, quedaba Hikari.

Luz, luz.  
La misma luz que los ojos de Kaoru apreciaban luego de años.  
La misma luz, que Hikaru, su hermano, le había negado.

_Ven por mí, ven por mí._

—Vi… Vi-vinis-te a-a… sa-sacarme-de-a…a-quí —medio sollozó, atragantándose con su propia saliva; hacía mucho tiempo no hablaba de corrido tantas palabras juntas – Hi-Hi-Hika-ru

El corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco en sí misma cuando apreció que Kaoru pensaba que ella era a quien llamaba tan insistentemente. Sin percatarse rodeó el cuerpo débil con ambos brazos, abrazándolo protectoramente, como una madre a un hijo.

—Respira, toma aire Kaoru —le llamó, sintiendo como el joven se crispaba en el abrazo.

Esa no era la voz de Hikaru.

No era Hikaru.

—Ga…Gah… - articuló, conteniendo un llanto que se avecinaba desde su garganta—. Ga-Ga… - intentaba hablar, pero algo se desgarraba allí adentro, escociendo desde lo más profundo hacia el exterior.

Como una ola gigante apunto de estrellarse contra la costa más cercana.  
Con la furia de un volcán apunto de hacer erupción.

No era él, no era Hikaru.  
¿Dónde estaba entonces? ¿Por qué no aparecía?  
Si él… lo estaba esperando, cada instante.

Y el llanto brotó, sepultando a la bahía, como la ola que era.  
Y la garganta se le desgarraba, eso era, como aquella vez.  
Y ni cuenta se dio cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre volvió a formarse en su boca.

.

.

—Mírame, mírame Kaoru, mi amado, mi amado Kaoru —continuaba rogando Hikaru, aferrando ambas manos a las mejillas de su gemelo—. ¿Por qué no puedo matarte?

¿Matarme?  
Y el mundo no giró más.

¿Por qué no puedo matarte?  
Y el mundo no giró más.

Sintió el peso de su hermano mayor encima, las manos bajando por su cuello, arrebatándole el camisón beige de encima, resbalando por sus hombros. Las caricias sobre su piel que no había sentido nada desde hacía nueve años atrás.

La espalda sobre el colchón duro, los besos cerca de su clavícula.

—¿Me sientes?, ¿me sientes, Kaoru? – gimió, con los ojos anegados en un sentimiento turbio—. ¿Puedes sentir lo que te estoy haciendo?

.

.

El llanto se había detenido, y el débil pelirrojo descansaba sobre el pecho de la dulce castaña, quien acariciaba su larga cabellera. Los labios rojos, manchados de sangre en sus comisuras.

—No importaba cuanto, cuanto dolor tuviese que soportar —Kaoru murmuraba, con la voz apagada, metálica, arrastrada, casi inexistente—. Al principio… el mundo daba vueltas sobre un eje que desconocía, no podía mover mi cuerpo, de mi boca no salía sonido alguno —tosió un poco, llevándose una mano para cubrirse la boca, escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado ante el esfuerzo de haber casi gritado—. Un día… un día, Hikaru abrirá esa puerta, tomará de mi mano y me dirá… He venido por ti.

Haruhi sólo escuchaba, sumida completamente en el silencio.

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿por qué me han abandonado todos? Mi Padre, ese hombre que jamás mostró sentimiento alguno por mí…

_Mi hermano._

—Lo último que pude ver de él fue su espalda y luego, un golpe en mi nuca, dolor y… nada…

Tengo que resistir.  
Tengo que resistir.  
Tengo que esperar a Hikaru.

.

.

—¿No puedes, cierto? —espetó, separándose de la piel profanada—. No puedes sentir nada, porque estás…muerto.

¿Muerto?

—No puedes sentir nada, porque ese día el mal nacido de mi guardaespaldas dio un golpe certero en tu médula espinal, haciéndote perder la sensibilidad de todo tu cuerpo.

¿Qué?

—Y yo no pude hacer nada —sollozó, agarrando con sus dos manos a Kaoru por los hombros—. ¡NO PUDE HACER NADA CONTRA LA VOLUNTAD DE MI PADRE!

Su espalda dando contra el duro colchón.  
Hikaru lo estaba zamarreando con una fuerza brutal, bañando su rostro y parte de su cuello en lágrimas.

.

.

Hace nueve años, comenzó algo fatídico…

Mi padre obligó a Hikaru a casarse con otra, con una desconocida.  
No pude soportarlo.  
Mis fuerzas excedieron a mi propio cuerpo, y en un grito desgarré mis cuerdas vocales.  
Terminé siendo hospitalizado por más de un mes.

Cuando desperté, no había nadie a mi lado.  
Intenté gritar, pero mi voz no respondía.

Y Hikaru se había casado con esa mujer, un día antes de que yo despertara.  
Vine a enterarme de ello una semana después, a labios de mi propio hermano.

Otra semana más y regresé a mi hogar, en donde las cosas de mi hermano ya no se encontraban.  
Estaba solo.  
Y sin nadie con quien hablar, fui opacando mi voz.

Hikaru no me miraba a los ojos cada vez que iba de visita a la casa y se dirigía directamente al despacho de mi padre, a arreglar asuntos financieros. Ambos teníamos 16 años, pero él ya era todo un hombre, con una esposa y un hogar, algo a lo que llamar familia, y el negocio de nuestro padre en sus manos.

Yo no era nada.

Inexplicablemente, un día, vi salir a Hikaru del despacho de nuestro padre llorando a lágrima viva.  
Al verme, su rostro se volvió pálido y sus labios temblaron. Cuando me acerqué a él, sus lágrimas aumentaron, y sin más, me aferró contra su cuerpo, sollozando y gimiendo.

Yo no entendía.  
Y nunca entendí.

Dos meses después, nuestro padre sufrió un infarto al corazón, quedando al borde de la muerte.  
Hikaru llegó con aquella mujer al hospital, ignorándome por completo y entrando a la habitación de nuestro progenitor. Una hora después, salió, diciéndome que papá quería verme.

Los ojos de él estaban sumidos en un lugar del techo, y cuando entré, se fijaron directamente en mí. Su mirada azulada me entró hasta lo más profundo del alma. Los ojos ámbar los habíamos heredado de nuestra difunta madre, que murió cuando nos dio a luz.

Perdóname, dijo.  
Tomó de mi mano, e iba a decir algo más, cuando la vida se le escapó en un suspiro.

Lloré, lloré, y por primera vez desde hacía meses sentí mi voz rasposa hacerse sollozos.  
Y Hikaru se abrazaba a su esposa, buscando consuelo entre sus brazos.

Y lloré aún más.

Ese día, el día en que sepultamos a nuestro padre, Hikaru no apartó su vista de la mía.  
Su mirada desnudándome ahí mismo, recorriendo cada centímetro de mí.

Si supieras esto que siento.

Cuando la fúnebre ceremonia finalizó, le vi alejarse entre la bruma de gente, quizás rumbo a un lugar más solitario. Pude notar por el movimiento de sus hombros que lloraba sin consuelo, lloraba y lloraba sin contenerse. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Le seguí, en medio de mausoleos de mármol, piedra, barrotes negros, más allá del césped, entre los árboles.

Si supieras que esto que siento… es el pecado más grande concebido jamás.

Vi que su figura se alejaba, escuchaba sus sollozos.  
Comencé a correr.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Hika-

Y nada.  
Sentí algo duro en mi nuca, un dolor que me tomó la espalda, hacia arriba, una descarga eléctrica.  
Grité tan fuerte, que sentí como la sangre bullía desde mis entrañas rotas. Y caí al suelo, perdí la conciencia.

_Si supieras que te amo, te amo como tu esposa te ama, Hikaru._

_No… yo te amo mil veces más._  
_Y eso es poco._

.

.

Sus manos perfilando los huesos que sobresalían por su clavícula, sus dedos acariciando sus sonrosados botones, su boca devorando el cuello del menor.

—No me sientes, nada de lo que digo, nada de lo que hago, nada —murmuró, entre beso y beso, entre lamida y lamida—. No sientes nada, no sientes como yo te siento a ti…

Las manos del mayor descendieron, tomándole por las caderas, mientras su desesperada lengua dejaba un rastro de saliva desde el pecho del menor hasta cerca de su vientre, besando, mordiendo, marcando.

Y de un jalón levantó el camisón de Kaoru, separándole las piernas con ambas manos.

—Y no puedes sentir esto.

Y su cabeza descendió, besando suavemente la entrepierna de su gemelo.  
Y Kaoru gimió.  
Gimió, asemejándose a un gatito maullando.

Y Hikaru levantó su mirada rumbo a él, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tú… —soltó el mayor, observando a la mirada ámbar fijamente.

Y su mandíbula casi se removió de su sitio al ver como su gemelo se levantaba hacía él, apoyándose en sus codos y dejando su rostro, ese rostro perfecto y adornado por largos mechones rojos, frente a él.

—Te siento —habló, con aquella voz metálica y arrastrada—. Hikaru

Y nada.

Hikaru sintió como los labios de su hermano se unían a los suyos, besándole.  
Besándole, _sintiendo_.  
Sus labios, su calidez.

Y el mundo comenzó a girar con una rapidez extrema, obligando a Hikaru a afirmarse por la cintura de su gemelo, invadiendo aquella cavidad que tan dulcemente se prestaba ante él. Sintió electricidad pura, deslizó su lengua por los labios del menor, percibiendo como éste jadeaba, tomándole por la chaqueta que portaba; sintió como la tímida lengua de su hermano acariciaba a la suya, como se unían, danzando, compartiendo la saliva.

Si tuvieras… si tuvieras una puta idea, Kaoru.

Y jadeaban, mientras el beso se prolongaba.  
Y Hikaru saboreaba no sólo la lengua de su pequeño hermano, si no ahora su paladar, sus dientes, todo aquello que pudiese rozar, degustar.

Acabarse la saliva ahí mismo.

Su boca, sus labios, su lengua, su hermano, su voz.  
Vivo, estaba vivo.  
_Sentía_

Y lo estaba besando.

.

.

Haruhi recostó a un durmiente Kaoru, cansadísimo luego de haber hablado tanto. Notó con pesar como de sus labios escurría un hilillo de sangre y con cuidado de no despertarlo le limpió con su índice.

Monstruo.  
Hikaru Hitachiin era un monstruo, y ahora todo tomaba sentido.

Se levantó de la camilla decidida a no dejar que Ootori-san usara al pequeño como un conejillo de indias para su estúpido experimento, dispuesta a conversar mañana mismo con Tamaki-sempai para que detuviera a Kyouya-sempai; sabía que sólo él podría lograrlo.

Se suponía esos dos eran amigos.

* * *

Kyouya se dejó caer abrumado sobre un pequeño asiento al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba un durmiente rubio, el cuál permanecía vendado en su ojo derecho. La noche había caído pesadamente en sus hombros, ya era muy de madrugada. Sintió que golpeaban a la puerta de la habitación y maldiciendo entre dientes tuvo que levantarse a abrir. Aquellas no eran horas de visitas y sabía perfectamente que Tamaki no tenía a nadie que le viniese a ver.

Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que era Fujioka Haruhi la que intervenía a esas horas de la noche.

—Lamento molestar tan tarde, Kyouya-sempai —se disculpó, observándole fijamente—. Sólo quería saber como se encuentra Tamaki-sempai.

Kyouya lo sabía, pero intentaba mantener la calma frente a todos.  
Su culpa, lo que le ocurría a Tamaki en esos instantes era nada más que su culpa.

—Tamaki… él —comenzó a hablar, perdiendo la seguridad habitual a la que estaba asiduo—. El accidente… —y tomó aire, percatándose que comenzaba a perder el hilo de sus ideas—. La aguja de la jeringa traspasó hasta a su nervio óptico, destruyó por completo la pupila y parte importante de la retina…

Y lo recordó, recordó como en el forcejeo asestó directo la jeringa en el ojo derecho del rubio, sin proponérselo.

—Pe-pero… estará bien ¿no? —preguntó temerosa Fujioka, casi con los ojos brillantes.

Y recordó como Tamaki sonrió antes de que la anestesia general le invadiera por completo a instantes de comenzar con la cirugía.

—Tamaki perdió el ojo derecho, Fujioka-san.


	7. Capítulo VII

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Sintió una presión en el pecho cuando escuchó un leve quejido por parte del durmiente rubio. Se acercó rumbo a la camilla con prisa, para percatarse si había despertado ya.

—¿Tamaki? —murmuró a media voz, casi con miedo.

Otro quejido respondió a su llamado, mientras el corazón le daba un doloroso vuelco.

—No veo… —desesperación se unía a la voz apagada que le respondió—. ¿Kyouya?… ¡Kyouya! No veo nada, ¿qué pasa? —y la desesperación aumentó, alzando los brazos y deteniéndose en el mismo instante en que la aguja del suero le pinchó en un breve instante—. ¡Kyouya!

El pelinegro le tomó por ambos brazos, haciendo que Tamaki detuviera el inicio de hiperventilación, medio tranquilizándose al sentir que su amigo le hacía mantener sus extremidades superiores reposando sobre la camilla.

—Descansa —fue todo lo que pudo decir, tragándose un nudo que le ahogaba justo en la garganta.

Y silencio, la respiración de Tamaki se normalizaba.

—N-No me dejes… está oscuro —suplicó.

Kyouya asintió débilmente con la cabeza, tomando asiento a su lado. Tal vez Tamaki nunca se hubiese podido imaginar la expresión que aguardaba en las facciones del Doctor en esos mismos instantes.

Por unos instantes, Kyouya agradeció que todo estuviera oscuro en la mente del rubio.

* * *

La calidez de un cuerpo junto al suyo se sentía confortable. El sonido de la respiración de quien se encontrase a su lado era suave, acompasada, el aroma que desprendía aquel cuerpo embriagador era delicado. Dormir eternamente abrigando un cuerpo así era un sueño que le hubiese gustado se concediera en aquel instante.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, casi con lástima de despertar. Podía jurar que debía ser lo suficientemente temprano como para que los rayos del sol le hubiesen cegado la vista; se sorprendió al notar que no fue así. Estrechó el agarre de ambos brazos sobre aquel sentimiento tibio que sentía, esperaba encontrar el cuerpo de su esposa.

Gran error.

Ni sol, ni la sonrisa cándida de su esposa con su susurrante buenos días le hacían compañía.  
Allí junto a él, el reflejo de su ser le observaba anhelante, casi con aprensión en busca de miles de respuestas a infinitas preguntas que se ahogaban en sus labios.

Soltó el agarre, alejándose, incorporándose de la incómoda camilla donde había permanecido durmiendo toda la noche. Observó a sus alrededores, una habitación estrecha, una luz que parpadeaba en lo alto del techo.

Volvió su vista rumbo a la cama y en un segundo el mundo se le vino a los pies.

—Ka-Kaoru… —atropelló las palabras, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior emergían frescos en su mente, algunos más nítidos que otros. La culpabilidad a primera horas de la mañana, la manera de escapar, los kilómetros recorridos en su auto, las bebidas alcohólicas ingeridas durante el trayecto interminable, luego, la noticia del accidente de Suou Tamaki, la especie de alegría que brotó al saber que su querido hermano se encontraba bien. Los pasos trastrabillados rumbo al lugar donde sabía que se encontraba.

Las palabras del menor, su voz apagada y metálica.  
Los besos, las caricias.  
La piel blanca, sus manos sobre ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza contenida, sus pupilas temblaron, observando aún de frente a aquel ser idéntico a él. Kaoru le observaba detenidamente, como esperando alguna reacción, algún algo que pudiera sanar aquellas infinitas heridas aguardadas durante tantos años.

—Hi… —masculló con notable dificultad—. ka…

—No —le interrumpió; el menor se congeló—. Cállate… tú no… —tragó saliva al tiempo que sentía que la garganta le quemaba; algo ardía con fuerza dentro de é—. Tú estás muerto… Yo mismo de maté.

Y Hikaru Hitachiin fue el único espectador de aquel momento, el momento en el que su hermano menor se desfiguraba completamente, abriendo la boca sólo para poder emitir gemidos ante la opresión de un llanto.

—N-No…

—Eres un experimento.

Kaoru no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos lograron escuchar muy tenuemente.

—¿Qué? —se congojó, hablando en un gemido ahogado.

—Ha sucedido así desde hace unas dos generaciones —el aire le hacía falta, Dios… ¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía respirar y su boca pronunciaba aquello que prometió guardar como un secreto hasta el día de su muerte, ¿por qué lo decía entonces?-. Mi padre me lo contó, tiempo después de casarme con Sophie, que tú eres un clon mío.

Y a la mente del menor de los pelirrojos acudió aquel día en que vio salir a su hermano mayor envuelto en lágrimas, derribándose contra las paredes y buscando refugio entre sus brazos, llorando una tristeza que él en ese entonces no comprendió.

—El experimento fue realizado con nuestra madre cuando apenas tenía días de gestación —continuó, sin despegar su vista de la de Kaoru, la cuel se enturbiaba a medida que el relato iba desprendiéndose de la boca de su hermano—. Lo que hicieron fue… separar el gameto artificialmente, creando a un clon del verdadero… ese clon, la razón por la cuál somos gemelos, ese… eres tú.

Kaoru se llevó las manos al rostro, palmando sus facciones, su rostro, lo que era él.

Lo que era él… lo que no era él, lo que le pertenecía a Hikaru.  
Una mitad.

—La razón por la cual enfermabas tan fácilmente, por la que siempre fuiste más débil que yo, fue porque durante toda tu vida estuvieron usándote como un escudo para que yo me mantuviera sano. Probaron en ti toda clase de enfermedades, desde el resfriado más ínfimo hasta una pulmonía severa, todo, por el simple hecho de encontrar la forma de que yo jamás padeciera de dichas enfermedades.

Kaoru no comprendía, ¿qué decía su hermano?  
¿Qué él mismo era nada más que un experimento para que Hikaru jamás sufriera de enfermedad?

—¿Por… por qué? —logró articular, manteniendo aún las manos sobre su rostro; aunque nada de aquel cuerpo le pertenecía ya.

—A través de ti, de experimentar en ti, yo sería un ser perfecto que jamás enfermaría…no se buscaba con ello que mi vida fuera eterna, pero lo suficientemente duradera como para llevar hasta lo más alto el apellido Hitachiin.

—Eso… —tragó saliva junto al nudo que le apretaba la faringe y, con ello, se tragó todo el dolor—. Eso es tan egoísta… es una razón tan estúpida.

La voz rasposa de Kaoru con aquellas palabras fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro para Hikaru. La ira penetró en su sangre y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta había tomado a su hermano menor por el camisón beige que lo cubría, jalándolo bruscamente hacia él.

—¡¿Acaso crees que yo pedí esto? —lo zamarreó con fuerza una y otra vez, con la mirada inyectada en desesperación y furia—. ¡¿Acaso fui yo el que deseó usarte a ti para una razón tan imbécil?

El rostro de Kaoru se bañó en lágrimas, razón suficiente para que Hikaru dejara de zamarrearlo.

—Y-Yo…

—Nuestro Padre… pasó por lo mismo —y Kaoru guardó silencio, sin parar de llorar—. También tuvo un hermano gemelo, que fue usado para lo mismo—. y le soltó de la prenda, deslizando sus dedos por la piel de su pequeño hermano, de su pequeña mitad, llegando a acariciarle la mejilla bañada en lágrimas—. Lamentablemente… en uno de los tantos experimentos que realizaron en nuestro tío, terminaron por matarle.

Las pupilas de Kaoru se removieron de su sitio.

—Nuestro Padre jamás se perdonó eso… —murmuró, ya más tranquilo, pasando las caricias desde el cuello de su hermano hasta su oído, dirigiéndose hacia los cabellos de su nuca— Y yo… yo me hubiera muerto si Ootori te hubiese inyectado la estúpida Hypnos.

—En…entonces —comenzó—.¿Por qué…?

—¿Te encerré aquí? —terminó ante el desconcierto del menor—. Porque no podías permanecer lejos de mí, porque eres mío, me perteneces por el simple hecho de ser una mitad mía —y le encaró, tomándole por la nuca con una fuerza que no quería usar—. Porque no iba a dejar que nadie más te viera o acariciara, que te alejaras de mi.

La palabra egoísta se quedaba fuera de sentido en la mente de Kaoru.  
Las razones de Hikaru se hacían pocas e imbéciles ante su mente, ante su corazón encerrado durante nueve años.

—Y porque…

_¿Por qué?_

Sus rostros uno al lado del otro, el aliento del mayor impregnándose en los labios del menor.

—Porque no podía soportar la idea de haberme enamorado de mi mismo.

_¿Qué?_

Los labios se unieron en un beso lento, algo parecido a una mariposa posándose en la boca de ambos. Fue tan efímero como un segundo, pero llenó de sentimientos al desconcertado Kaoru.

—Te amo —murmuró, aclarando la frase anterior, encontrándose con la mirada desconcertada de su pequeña mitad—. Te encerré aquí, por miedo a perderte en brazos de alguien más. Te hubiese tenido a mi lado para siempre, te habría amado desde ese día en que mi padre murió… habría buscado la forma de que tu cuerpo se mantuviera a pesar de que toda tu vida lo hubiesen mancillado con fármacos, te habría llevado lejos, lejos de todo, de nuestro padre, de Sophie, del mundo entero… y te habría amado. Pero mi sueño se vio truncado cuando al mal nacido de mi guardaespaldas se le fue la mano contra tu cuerpo.

Aún no comprendía aquello.

—¿No lo entiendes, cierto? —preguntó, mientras observaba a Kaoru directo en los ojos, reflejándose en aquella mirada idéntica a la suya—. Aquel día en el cementerio lloraba ante la idea de tener que matarte, de tener que encerrarte en este asqueroso laboratorio para seguir usando tu cuerpo para experimentos fuera de sentido. Ese día lloraba no por la muerte de nuestro padre, si no por la prematura muerte que tú tendrías. Fue entonces, cuando sentí que estabas detrás de mí que tomé la decisión de hacerte saber lo que sentía, de decirte la verdad y de llevarte lejos.

Pero entonces, mientras me daba la vuelta, sentí el sonido de tu sangre estallando.  
Tu figura en el suelo, con un corte en plena nuca, envuelto en un manto rojo.  
Y el mal nacido de mi guardaespaldas detrás de ti.

Misión cumplida, señor.  
Me dijo, casi sonriendo, casi feliz de verte en el suelo desangrándote.

Me volví loco, le asesté un puño en la boca, botándole los dientes y haciéndole trastabillar hasta caer al suelo. Le pateé con tanta fuerza en la cara que creí desfigurarle. Y con el corazón desgarrado, tomé el mismo pedazo de metal con el que te había herido en la nuca, y lo maté a golpes.

Kaoru no cabía en sí mismo, sus labios temblando, sus mejillas pálidas.

—Los doctores dijeron que te había fisurado la espina dorsal y que por tanto, no volverías a poseer el sentido del tacto nunca más, aquello, sumado a la gran cantidad de mierdas que te habían metido desde que naciste te dejaron en un estado de coma.

Ese día, decaí en el más profundo de los agujeros existentes en el universo entero. Decidí entonces traerte a este laboratorio, encerrarte y tenerte sólo para mí. Ante los medios públicos, decidí decir que te había desconectado de la máquina que te mantenía con vida.

Y fue así, como todo el mundo te dio por muerto.

Creí que despertarías algún día, que me volverías a mirar y a hablar de la misma forma que antes. Pero los años pasaron y tú te mantuviste dormido.

Perdí la esperanza y decidí pensar también que habías muerto, como todo el mundo lo hacía. Y así fue como te transformaste en número veintiuno, un experimento más de este laboratorio, y fue así como tu cuerpo siguió contaminándose al volver a ser un conejillo de indias para la prueba de nuevas especies.

Kaoru se encontraba mudo. Los brazos de Hikaru le rodearon por el cuello, acercándose rumbo a su cuerpo, mientras dejaba que sus dedos se enredaran entre los largos mechones del menor.

—Creí que nunca despertarías —confesó, besando la frente de Kaoru—. Creí que jamás volverías a sentirme.

Y el pelirrojo permanecía mudo, ido.

—Mi corazón se desgarraba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a medida que me daba cuenta de que te había perdido—. continuaba confesándose.

Los ojos del menor se cerraron en un suspiro abrumado, cansado, deseoso de morir, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de su hermano mayor.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó, volviendo a poseer la voz metálica que obtuvo desde aquel día en que un grito le cambió la vida.

Hikaru sonrió como no lo había hecho en años, besando con desbordada ternura el rostro de su pequeña mitad.

—Ahora estás vivo —respondió.

Kaoru apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Hikaru. No quería verle a la cara y ser dueño de esa nueva sonrisa en su hermano mayor.

—Claro —murmuró sin ganas.

Pero Hikaru jamás observaría como un nuevo brillo acudió a los ojos de Kaoru, un brillo de posesión, de vida, de venganza.


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

Aquí se trata el tema de la terapia de aversión. Googlear siempre es un recurso útil ;)

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Hikaru discernía entre el dilema de su nueva vida. Una nueva vida. Su hermano menor, su otra mitad, luego de años de permanecer en coma había despertado de tan horrible letargo, abrumado por los sucesos y separado de su realidad sin comprender ni la mitad de las razones. Y ahora que ambos volvían a reunirse, ahora que por fin Hikaru abría paso a su corazón narcisista, era Kaoru quien imponía las reglas al nuevo juego.

Y la primera, sin duda alguna, era sacarle de allí.

Y ahora, el Director de la corporación Hitachiin se encontraba, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared. Podría ser cierto que Kaoru, milagrosamente —y por supuesto, debido al montón de mierda que su cuerpo contenía— había logrado quedar en un estado glorioso al que en verdad debió de haber quedado luego de todo lo sucedido en su cuerpo.

Y aquí venía el problema.

Kaoru no sería capaz de comprender que su cuerpo no respondería a como lo hacía antes.  
Los músculos se atrofian, pierden movilidad, los huesos duelen, las manos pierden su destreza, los pies se hacen hielo y las piernas gelatina. Y el pelirrojo mayor sabía que aquello no sería una buena razón para obligarle a quedarse. Después de todo, sus razones seguían siendo estúpidas.

Tomó asiento atrás de su escritorio, aspirando el aire y soltándolo al tiempo que apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Tantas cosas en su cabeza; lo primero, era aquello, luego, hablar con la tal Fujioka Haruhi, siguiendo por supuesto, enterarse del estado en que se encontraba Tamaki, tomar cartas en el asunto con el ogro de Ootori Kyouya y posterior explicarle a Sophie, su mujer, donde había pasado la noche anterior.

Lo último era lo más fácil.  
Un poco más consolado frente a un problema resuelto pudo percibir como por tercera vez la puerta de su oficina era golpeada con bastante insistencia.

—Adelante —bramó, bufando.

Y la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver al Abogado Morinozka Takashi avanzando rumbo hacia el mosqueado pelirrojo.

—Muy buenas tardes —le saludó, extendiéndole la mano. Hikaru arrugó el entrecejo, aceptando el saludo no muy cordialmente.

—¿Y ahora qué mierda quieres, Takashi? —saltó directo al grano, observando como el hombre tomaba asiento frente a él con una de esas sonrisas típicas de un abogado que ha ganado un caso.

—Me enteré de todo —soltó sin más.

El rostro de Hikaru se descompuso, perplejo.

—¿Todo? —preguntó un tanto abrumado—. ¿Qué es todo, abogadito?

Morinozka en tanto amplió su sonrisa, inclinándose hacia el Director.

—La negligencia ocurrida con Tamaki, y que el causante de ello fue nada más que Ootori Kyouya —y dicho esto se recargó hacia atrás en el asiento, satisfecho de su buena jugada.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar de una sola estocada, Morinozka Takashi en ese preciso instante hubiera caído sin vida desde su asiento.

—Perfecto, después de todo eres un abogado y harás tu trabajito de mierda ¿no, cabrón?

—¿Lo dudas acaso, Hikaru? —intentó bromear ante las malas pulgas del otro—. Sabes que puedo hundirte en este preciso instante y ni todo el oro del mundo podría salvarte—. Hikaru apretó los dientes, asqueado de la sonrisa que Morinozka le estaba ofreciendo—. Como también debes saber lo que deseo.

—Llevas jodiéndome con lo mismo cerca de un año, claro que lo sé —escupió.

—Bien, entonces sabes que hacer y como guardar mi silencio.

Y esta vez fue Hikaru quien sonrió, casi aguantándose las ganas de explotar en carcajadas.

—A ti te ha hecho mal eso de andar de terno y corbata ajustada al cuello, supongo no ha de llegarte oxígeno suficiente al cerebro —dijo, levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el amplio escritorio para llegar frente a la figura sentada del abogado que le observaba expectante.

—No estoy de bromas ya, Hikaru. Voy muy en serio.

—Y yo también Takashi. No entiendo a que quieres llegar.

Morinozka se colocó de pie, irguiéndose como todo un caballero con clase y tratando de intimidar al otro con su gran porte.

—Quiero que saques a Mitsukuni de esta mierda de lugar, no, te exijo que lo saques —masculló, con la voz más gélida que Hikaru hubiese escuchado jamás.

—Él es quien desea estar aquí, no le estoy obligando a nada —respondió sin más.

Morinozka Takashi apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que me dejes verlo.

—Imposible —dijo—. La razón por la cuál él se encuentra aquí eres tú, ¿cómo crees que permitiré que te vea?

—Durante un año me has detenido con esa misma frase, no lo conseguirás ahora —y fijó sus ojos oscuros en los dorados de Hikaru, con determinación—. Puedo hundirte a ti y a tu corporación arrastra vidas ahora mismo, así que será mejor que accedas a lo que te pido.

El pelirrojo bufó, evidentemente derrotado y por ello mismo molesto, pero supo guardar su compostura.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, imitación de Hulk —masculló—. Pero no te gustará nada lo que vas a ver…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó mordaz.

—Las decisiones de Mitsukuni para consigo mismo son duras y crueles —dijo, desviándose de una respuesta directa—. Yo sólo me dedico a obedecer.

Takashi entrecerró los ojos, tratando de buscar una conexión entre las palabras y acciones de Hikaru.

—No creo que pueda haberse auto impuesto un castigo más horroroso que el de encerrarse aquí—dijo Takashi.

—Realmente te mueres por saber —sonrió Hikaru.

—¿Qué ocultas, amigo? —preguntó, sarcástico.

Hikaru paseó su vista por el escritorio a un lado de él, sin borrar la sonrisa que mantenían sus labios.

—Takashi… ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre la Terapia de aversión? 

* * *

Percibió perfectamente cuando unas manos se fijaron por detrás de su cabeza y comenzaban a deslizar la venda que mantenía a sus ojos nublados en oscuridad.

Quería ver a Kyouya, necesitaba ver a Kyouya.

—Mantenga los ojos cerrados —escuchó que le dijeron y él acató la orden sin oponerse.

Y la última fibra de la suave tela abandonó todo contacto con la piel de su rostro, sintiéndose libre.

Quería ver a Kyouya.

—Puede abrirlos lentamente ahora.

Le pesaban los párpados, le dolían los globos oculares, más el derecho que el izquierdo. Un dolor soportable se distribuía desde la parte posterior de su cerebro hasta abajo. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos completamente, todo estaba borroso y difuso.

—¿Suou-sempai? —y si mal no se equivocaba, aquella era la voz de Fujioka Haruhi.

Iba a saludarle, pero cuando la vista termino de despejársele sólo consiguió ver 180º a su alrededor; exactamente hacia su alrededor izquierdo, lo demás era oscuridad.

—Mi ojo derecho… —murmuró, conmocionado— no… no veo nada con él…

Inesperadamente el oxígeno se le escapó de los pulmones, mientras un dolor parecido a una aguja enterrándosele en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro le obligó a gemir.

¿Dónde estaba Kyouya?

—¿¡Qué… qué pa-pasó! —jadeó, sintiendo como unas manos delicadas le tomaban por los brazos; los ojos castaños de Haruhi aparecieron ante él.

—Tranquilícese sempai, todo estará bien —murmuró la muchacha.

—¿Po-por qué? —soltó en un quejido.

Un instante de silencio, y luego, la voz de Haruhi repercutiendo en sus oídos.

—Fue un accidente —respondió.

Las reminiscencias del hecho azotaron su adolorida mente como un haz de luz, haciéndole recordar todo el suceso en tan sólo unos cuántos segundos. Las palabras de Kyouya enmarcadas de asco e ira, la presión en su corazón, el forcejeo, y luego…

Por esa razón Kyouya no se encontraba allí.

—¿Y… Kyo—Kyouya? —preguntó el rubio a media voz.

La expresión de la joven pasó de ser una llena de desconsuelo a otra, sumergida en la sorpresa. Tamaki mantenía su vista fija en la de ella, esperando una respuesta.

—No lo sé, sempai, pero de seguro vendrá… de seguro —más que una afirmación, las palabras de la muchacha parecían espuma resbalándose entre las manos.

Tamaki jadeó, adolorido y temblando, buscando abrigo en los brazos de Fujioka, quien accedió gustosa al abrazo reconfortante que su superior necesitaba en aquel instante.

—Ya está, sempai, yo estoy aquí con usted, así que puede quedarse tranquilo —murmuraba, a escasos centímetros del oído derecho de Tamaki.

El rubio no hacía más que hundirse y ocultarse en medio de los brazos delgados, suaves y frágiles de Haruhi. Por un leve instante quiso imaginar que aquel cuerpo tibio y esas palabras consoladoras provenían de una voz masculina; tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquello era imposible.

Aquello había sido el ápice de fuerza que había hecho falta para cortar el delgado hilo que aún le mantenía ligado a Kyouya.

El final de aquella relación tan incongruente.

Y aquello, le estaba sacando el corazón a cuajos por la boca, desangrándole. 

* * *

Hikaru se aproximaba a la puerta al final de las últimas escaleras de un largo recorrido que habían mantenido desde el piso donde se encontraban hasta el segundo subterráneo del gran edificio. El sonido de la suela de los zapatos hacía eco en el enorme y solitario lugar, iluminado por unos cuántos focos eléctricos que colgaban del techo.

El pelirrojo iba tarareando una canción mientras mecía de un lado a otro, exactamente como un péndulo, una tarjeta blanca con una única franja negra en el centro. Morinozka Takashi le seguía de cerca, restregándose las manos distraídamente, temeroso.

—¿En éste lugar tan frío le has mantenido? —habló por primera vez durante el trayecto Takashi, siendo observado de reojo por Hikaru.

—La condición de la terapia lo amerita así —respondió el aludido.

El abogado guardó silencio. Había escuchado hablar de la nombrada terapia de aversión, pero no quería seguir inmiscuyéndose en sus propios recuerdos para averiguar qué era exactamente.

No quería ni imaginárselo.

Se detuvieron, mientras Hikaru deslizaba la tarjeta por una ranura al lado de una puerta metálica de tamaño medio, dejando que las trabas cedieran y el seguro hiciera un clic, abriéndose. Guardándose el objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, continuó la marcha; Takashi tragó saliva, avanzando sin verdadera determinación.

Luego de tantos años, de tanto tiempo sin ver a su prim,o por fin y de una vez por todas volvería a tenerlo en frente. Tendría la oportunidad que tres años antes se le había arrebatado de las manos, la oportunidad de dar explicaciones, excusas si querían llamarle así.

_La oportunidad de decirle…_

.

.

—Esto… esto —murmuró el rubio de baja estatura, mordiéndose los labios— …es…

—¿Inmoral? —dijo Takashi, sonriendo. Haninozuka asintió, seco—. ¿Algo inmoral te hace sentir tan bien? Ya veo porque los pecados son tan exquisitos de realizar entonces…

—No digas algo como eso —le increpó el rubio, desviando su mirada castaña de la oscura—. Somos primos, familiares, esto es… incestuoso.

—Lo sé —y le tomó por el mentón con una mano, con sus dedos fríos debido a las altas horas de la madrugada—. ¿Y aún así me amas?

Los pulmones de Mitsukuni hicieron una perfecta acción de una arcada, como expulsando el aire ante un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Sus oídos le zumbaban.

—Deja, tú… —murmuró atropelladamente, los ojos vibrando en agua—. Tú vas a casarte…

—¿Y si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo?

—Eso es imposible —respondió de inmediato.

Takashi acortó la distancia que separaba sus bocas la una de la otra, percibiendo el olor dulce, casi almíbar de su primo. Rozó sus labios un efímero momento, un contacto etéreo entre dulce y amargo.

—En vez de casarme con esa muchacha, me gustaría casarme contigo —declaró.

—Pero no se puede —volvió a responder de forma directa, seca y rápida—. Es tú deber, tu familia necesita herederos, la mía igual…

—Perdería todo mi dinero, toda mi clase y hasta mi apellido por ti.

Los labios de Haninozuka se curvaron en una sonrisa maltrecha—.¿Y ahora yo soy Julieta y tú Romeo? ¡Oh, Romeo!, ¿por qué eres Romeo? Reniega de tu padre y tú apellido…

—Es en serio – contestó, sus labios en una perfecta línea.

—No digas algo como eso —tomó aire, continuando—. Somos hombres, somos primos, ¿qué crees que dirían todos?

—¿Qué me importa?

—¡Pues debería! —se enfadó el menor.

—Pídeme que no me case, pídeme renegar de mi apellido y de mi sangre, pídeme morir y renacer de nuevo para ti y lo haré, exclusivamente para ti.

Mitsukuni no soportó más, las lágrimas rodaron cual gotas de lluvia por sus blancas mejillas, teñidas suavemente de carmín.

—Nuestra familia… va a odiarnos —se congojó, mientras Takashi besaba sus lágrimas, enjuagándolas.

—Que me odien a mí entonces, yo cargaré con todo el peso que sea necesario —murmuró, entre beso y beso, lágrima y lágrima.

—Tengo miedo —confesó sollozando, aferrándose con manos y uñas de la camisa de su primo, temblando—. Tengo tanto miedo… no quiero que mis padres me odien…

—Shhh… no lo harán, nunca te odiarán.

—¡No quiero que te cases, no quiero que vuelvas a besar a esa chica! —lloró con más ímpetu el rubio, jalando al más alto con fuerza por sus ropas— ¡No quiero!

Morinozka sonrió enternecidamente, tomando a su pequeño por las mejillas. Mitsukuni abrió los ojos al sentir el hielo en los dedos de su primo, permitiéndole observar como las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por su rostro sonrosado.

—No lo haré, no lo haré —respondió el azabache.

—Mentiroso —se quejó el de mirada castaña.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo.

—Mientes —y un mohín se dibujó en la expresión del más bajo.

—De verdad… no volveré a verla, ni a besarla, ni tampoco me casaré con ella.

—Mentiroso.

—Que molesto…

Mitsukuni abrió la boca para replicar nuevamente, pero su voz se apagó al ser absorbida por los labios de su primo, quien demandaba un beso. El encuentro de la sal, el sabor a chocolate, el café entremezclado con edulcorante y la saliva tibia, un juego de lenguas algo tímidas que se exploraban casi por primera vez en su vida, la respiración costosa que intentaba recuperarse a través de la nariz, rozándose, las manos inexpertas, de dedos fríos y curiosos, traspasando la capa de la tela, dirigiéndose más profundo, más decididas.

Haninozuka jadeó levemente.

.

.

_Que le amaba._  
_Que aún le amaba._  
_Que le amaría hasta no respirar._

Hikaru se detuvo frente a lo que al parecer era la última puerta al final del estrecho y helado pasillo. Takashi se detuvo segundos después, con la vista baja y pensativa.

—Pasando ésta puerta —murmuró con voz grave Hikaru, captando la leve atención de Morinozka—. Es mejor que entres solo.

—No pensaba entrar contigo —escupió el otro.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada nunca antes vista por el azabache, una mirada llena de algo… de algo tan parecido al dolor, tan similar, que muy dentro del abogado se abrió un grito de alerta.

—Créeme que lo desearás —y deslizó la tarjeta nuevamente por la ranura metálica, mientras las trabas y la cerradura se descongelaban de su inmutable cierre, abriéndose.

Y un paso delante del otro, y el frío que penetró por la piel y los huesos a Takashi, la oscuridad y sus pupilas acostumbrándose. Y la puerta se cerró tras él.

El olor era putrefacto, enfermante.

Se llevó una mano rumbo a la nariz, cubriéndosela y casi tosiendo ante el asco; no pasó mucho tiempo para que se percatara del lugar en el que se encontraba. Parecía una de esas escabrosas películas de tortura y guerra. La habitación se encontraba casi en penumbras, las paredes manchadas, sucias, sucias de quien sabía que cosa, y el suelo no era un panorama mejor.

Y dio otro paso.

A un costado izquierdo una cama metálica parecía casi adornar el lugar; los cabellos se le erizaron a Morinozka al tan sólo observar un minúsculo movimiento de un algo que parecía respirar, vivo. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco tan rápido en el pecho que sintió que se le saldría por la boca, los oídos y los ojos, explotando en sangre.

Y dio un paso más, el último.

Sintió deseos de gritar, desgarrarse la garganta, devolver los intestinos una y otra y otra vez más, arrancarse los cabellos a tirones, enterrarse las uñas en la piel, y llorar, llorar mares de agua, sal, sangre, bilis, lo que fuera.

Y es que reconocería a aquel ser de entre miles y millones, incluso si le dijeran que aquello era buscar un gramo de sal en el mar.

Allí, frente a él, atado de pies y manos a los barrotes metálicos de la cama se encontraba él, él y mil veces… él. La piel se le pegaba a los huesos, las costillas formaban un hueco enorme en su estómago y pecho, los pómulos caídos, contraídos, y los ojos cerrados en una respiración casi inexistente, los labios rajados en sus comisuras, teñidos de quemaduras.

Sucio, sucio, tanto o más como las paredes y el suelo juntos. Sucio en vómitos y sus propios desechos metabólicos, doblado entre las sábanas manchadas, como un pedazo de carne inerte.

—Ahgah… —jadeó, mientras las piernas se le doblaban y caía de rodillas a un lado de tan horripilante imagen—. N-N-N…o…

Un lavado de cerebro perfecto.  
Lo que su nombre decía con exactitud: Una terapia de aversión.  
Aversión, repulsión y hastío frente a _lo que no debía ser_.  
¿Quién decía que Skinner había sido un genio?


	9. Capítulo IX

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

Póngale ojo a Kaoru...

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

El grito seguido del llanto retumbó a través de las paredes, como un temblor estruendoso que emergía desde las entrañas de la tierra; sólo que ésta vez, dicho temblor florecía desde las entrañas destruidas de Morinozka Takashi.

—Mierda —murmuró Hikaru, buscando con desesperación en sus bolsillos, sacando al cabo de instantes su móvil y marcando un número apresuradamente. El tono marcó dos veces, cuando la voz de una mujer contestó—. Kaori, necesito dos enfermeros en el ala 12 del subterráneo, ya mismo.

La mujer asintió con un monosílabo, terminando la llamada. No tardó más de un minuto cuando dos enfermeros hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar indicado. 

* * *

Tamaki revolvió la sopa con pesadumbre, sin ganas de llevarse una cucharada de aquello a la boca. Fujioka Haruhi, sentada a un lado de él, le observaba fijamente.

—Eso ya ha de estar frío, sempai —comentó la muchacha.

Tamaki se sobresaltó levemente, dejando a un lado lo que hacía casi por inercia, prestando atención a Haruhi.

—Lo siento, no tengo hambre —se disculpó.

—Sempai… tú… —murmuró en un suspiro la castaña, sin apartar su mirada de la del rubio—. ¿Hay algo entre tú y Kyouya-sempai?

Aquello fue como un certero golpe en la boca del estómago para Suou.

—N-No… —susurró en un hilo de voz.

Y es que la verdad era que no había nada entre ellos, y él no sabía si alegrarse por no haberle mentido a la joven, o llorar por ello.

—Kyouya-sempai estaba llorando —dijo ella.

La información cruzó como un relámpago por los tímpanos de Tamaki, perforando su cerebro y deslizándose más adentro, como corrientes eléctricas que bombearon su sangre con la rapidez de un huracán al contacto de vientos cálidos. 

* * *

Oscuridad, oscuridad absoluta; se estaba ahogando en un manto negro sin fin, donde sus manos intentaban asir el aire en un vano intento poder dejar de hundirse.

.

.

Tacones de aguja negros, los vuelos del vestido celeste, la figura altiva, el cuello pálido estilizado, perfilado por largos bucles dorados, los finos dedos, los azulados ojos, la sonrisa con despotismo.

—… no puedo casarme con ella —murmuró Takashi, ofreciendo una reverencia; el rostro de su padre se desencajó.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió molesto.

—Que me es imposible casarme con ella, padre —murmuró con la cabeza en alto, con los ojos fijos en la hermosa mujer—. Lo siento mucho, señorita Giaccardi.

Los labios sonrosados sólo ampliaron su sonrisa.

—Aquí nadie siente nada Takashi, tú vas de casarte con ella, lo quieras así o no.

—Amo a otra persona, padre.

Piel contra piel; el sonido de una bofetada y Morinozka Takashi se tambaleaba hacia un lado, perdiendo el equilibrio.

—¿Quién es? —rugió su padre.

—No creo poder decírselo aún, necesito tiempo —contestó el moreno, manteniendo ésta vez la cabeza gacha.

—Te desheredaré Takashi, no tendrás nada mío si desobedeces mis órdenes, ya te lo había dicho.

Los ojos oscuros buscaron los de su progenitor, encontrándose ambos en una lucha de miradas, donde la del padre salió sorprendida.

—Perderé mi apellido, mi dinero, mi clase… incluso mi sangre por él.

_Por él._

La mirada desencajada acompañó ésta vez a la mano que se alzaba dispuesta a propinar un golpe con mayor fuerza, cuando la voz de la muchacha se escuchó.

—Haninozuka Mitsukuni —murmuró con ese acento ruso propio de ella.

La mano se detuvo en el aire, los ojos del padre se volvieron hacia la chica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado; Takashi levantó la mirada más sorprendido inclusive que su propio padre.

—El nombre del joven al que ama su hijo —respondió ella.

.

.

Como una pluma que se desliza, sin prisas, burlándose de la gravedad. El rostro empapado, las mejillas bañadas en sal, sus manos cubriendo tal espectáculo.

La imagen sucesiva de aquel cuerpo profanado, los cabellos rubios pegados a la piel del rostro, los labios rasgados, los ojos apagados en café oscuro.

El nombre de él en su boca, deshaciéndose.

Mitsukuni, Mitsukuni, Mitsukuni.

La luz le encandiló los ojos, lastimándole, sus pupilas se acostumbraban.

—Pensé que no ibas a despertar —murmuró la voz de Hikaru Hitachiin, a un lado de él.  
Paseó la vista por el lugar antes de fijarse en su interlocutor, se encontraba en una de las tantas salas de recuperación, descansando sobre una camilla.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió el abogado, con la voz apagada.

Hikaru tomó aire, paseándose de un lado a otro con un nerviosismo impropio de él.

—Haninozuka-sempai se fue al extranjero luego de que lo de ustedes se supiera, ¿no es así? —Takashi asintió con la cabeza levemente—. Hará un año y algunos meses, llegó hasta aquí, suplicándome que le permitiese encerrarse en éste lugar.

Takashi desvió su mirada hasta observar de soslayo al pelirrojo, sus manos se crisparon en las sábanas.

—Dijo que ya no soportaba más la realidad, que no deseaba saber de ti, que si fuese posible, borráramos su memoria —continuó Hikaru—. Mientras él lloraba desconsolado, decidí acceder a lo que me pedía.

Las uñas se enterraron en las palmas del moreno, aún por encima de la sábana, con tanta fuerza que traspasaron la tela.

—Cuando los doctores le comentaron sobre la terapia de aversión, aceptó sin miramientos someterse a ella —Hikaru detuvo su andar, parándose frente al azabache con la boca semiabierta y los párpados caídos—. Ya van a cumplirse cinco meses desde que inició.

La presión en las manos de Takashi desapareció, quebrándose. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Sácalo… sácalo de allí —murmuró en un hilo de voz contagiado por las lágrimas.

—Si pudiera…

El golpeteo de la camilla contra la pared y la mano de Takashi jalando a Hikaru por el cuello de la camisa fueron los dos únicos sonidos que rebotaron por el lugar. La presión de los dedos comenzaba a arrebatarle el oxígeno de los pulmones.

—¡Si puedes! ¡Claro que puedes! —vociferó en una explosión de emociones Morinozka, jalando con fuerza al Hitachiin—. Pídeme… —murmuró, aflojando el agarre—. Pídeme lo que quieras…

—Yo…

—Tú debes entender lo que siento —susurró Takashi, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la tela, hasta caer inertes sobre su regazo—. Tú… tienes que entenderlo...

Lo entendía, claro que si… el recuerdo del llanto de Kaoru no desaparecía de la mente de Hikaru.

—Está bien, Takashi —murmuró el Hitachiin—. Pero debes tener claro que Haninozuka-sempai nunca volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

Morinozka asintió con la cabeza, acto mismo con el que dio paso a una cerradura sin la posibilidad de abrirse a sus sentimientos. Haría todo para que Mitsukuni estuviera bien, incluso tener que dejar de amarle; morir en vida para que él regresara.

—A cambio —habló nuevamente Hikaru, captando la atención del otro—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Takashi volvió a asentir. 

* * *

—Si Hika-chan llora, entonces yo limpiaré sus lágrimas.

—Yo no lloraré, soy el hermano mayor —aclaró Hikaru—. Pero si lloro… cubriré mi rostro con mis palmas, para ocultar mi llanto…

—Entonces, yo te abrazaré —completó Kaoru.

—Y me dirás que me quieres.

—Y te diré… te quiero —aceptó el menor.

.

.

—Si Hika-chan… —murmuró Kaoru, con la voz un poco más normal, dejando de lado esa sombra metálica y rasposa—. llora… yo limpiaré sus lágrimas. Si Hika-chan llora yo limpiaré sus lágrimas… Si Hika-chan…

Como una mantra. La frase era repetida una y otra vez mientras las piernas colgaban de la cama, balanceándose en un vaivén lento.

—…llora yo limpiaré sus lágrimas. Si Hika-chan llora yo limpiaré sus lágrimas —y el murmullo se detuvo unos instantes, para luego continuar—. Si Hika-chan llora sangre, será mi culpa. Si Hika-chan llora sangre, será mi culpa… Si Hika-chan…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, los pasos apresurados resonaron, unos brazos rodearon a Kaoru con fuerza, acurrucándolo en un pecho que parecía querer estallar.

—Hika-chan —articuló el menor, ascendiendo la mirada hasta el rostro de su hermano.

Los ojos dorados se bañaban en agua paulatinamente, luchando.

—Y-Yo… —murmuró Hikaru, con los labios temblando.

El roce tímido de la boca del menor acarició la mejilla derecha de su hermano, mientras las manos se fijaban a la ropa, asiéndola a la altura del pecho, arrugando, sin querer soltar.

—Te quiero —dijo Kaoru.

Los párpados se cerraron, al paso que nuevas lágrimas emergían de aquellos ojos suavizados por la calidez de su hermano, por la manera en que esas palabras sanaban cada herida, purgaban cada pecado, desteñían cada mancha.

—Te sacaré de aquí, ésta misma noche —dijo el mayor con la voz ahogada—. Nos iremos juntos, nos olvidaremos de éste lugar, del mundo, de todo.

La respiración de uno rebotaba en la piel del otro, suave y en calma.

—Si debo morir para estar contigo, lo haré —susurró Hikaru, abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano.

Los labios de Kaoru dibujaron una sonrisa, desteñida por un sentimiento amargo.

—_Morir… ¿sabes lo que es estar muerto, hermano?_


	10. Capítulo X

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

**Advertencia para este capítulo:** Lemon pseudo no consentido.

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Nótame, que tus ojos me observen solamente a mí.  
Desquíciate por estar siempre conmigo, en una desesperanza que corte tu respiración cuando tu piel se aleje de la mía.  
Llora, gime en dolor, revuélcate contra el piso, golpea los muros, grita.

Que la sangre se detenga en tus venas cuando yo no esté.  
¿Soy lo más importante en tu vida, Hikaru?

El nombre de Sophie pestañeaba incansable en la pantalla del celular desde hacía horas. El pelirrojo se encontraba harto de la situación; el hermano menor dormía plácidamente en la cama, ajeno a lo demás.

.

.

—A cambio —habló nuevamente Hikaru, captando la atención del otro. – Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Takashi volvió a asentir.

—Necesito tu departamento por algún tiempo.

Un juego de piezas se unió rápidamente en la mente de Morinozka, formando abruptamente el rompecabezas roto.

—¿Huyendo? —preguntó, casi sin interés.

Una sonrisa mal trecha se formó en las fisuras de los labios de Hikaru.

—Sophie no debe enterarse de nada, es por eso.

Takashi meditó unos instantes.

—Está bien.

.

.

Y seguía pestañeando. Hikaru se encontraba a segundos de querer lanzarlo por el balcón; de seguro el aparato del infierno no resistiría caer desde un décimo piso.

Pero no.  
Descolgó, llevándose el móvil al oído, sintiendo que el pulso le martillaba en el cerebro.

—Dime —murmuró.

La respiración casi fatigada, presurosa. Sí, aquella era Sophie.

—¿Dónde… estás? —la voz en un arrullo, no había duda, era Sophie.

Kaoru se removió entre las sábanas, captando la atención de su hermano mayor. Entonces, una de sus manos se dirigió al cabello largo, ensortijándose en medio de las hebras rojas, acariciando a su amado durmiente.

Toda duda se disipó completamente.

—Estoy muerto —respondió.

La respuesta de su esposa tardó en llegar.

—¿Q-Qué? —murmuró, con la voz casi extinguida.

—Estoy muerto —repitió gélido—. Así que no me busques —sintió que Sophie iba a decir algo más, pero colgó antes de escucharla. Dejó caer el móvil al suelo, y casi con ira mal infundada le aplastó con el zapato, haciendo trizas la pantalla.

—¿Hikaru? —percibió como la voz de Kaoru le llamaba, y volteándose hacia él encontró esos orbes ámbar observándole fijamente.

—Perdona, ¿te desperté? —murmuró con la ternura implícita en su voz, mientras se recostaba a un lado de su hermano menor, abrigándole en un abrazo protector. Kaoru aprovechó la instancia para hundir la nariz en el pecho de Hikaru, aspirando su aroma con fuerza, hasta impregnarse.

—No importa —susurró, cerrando los ojos un tanto adormilado.

—Descansa —le dijo, mientras le besaba en una de sus mejillas—. Mañana será un nuevo día.

Los latidos del corazón de su hermano mayor eran acompasados, rítmicos en una melodía suave y arrulladora. Mañana será un nuevo día; el simple sabor de aquellas palabras en sus labios le provocó una emoción que desde hacía nueve años no sentía. Quería recorrerlo todo, quería abrir los brazos y coger aire, aire y más aire, explotar si fuese necesario, deseaba tanto topar sus ojos con el sol.

Y ese latido, el corazón de Hikaru.

Sintió como los dedos largos de su hermano sostenían su nuca, acariciándole con suavidad, y quizá, casi con timidez, pidiendo permiso, deslizándose en medio de la bata que aún llevaba encima debido a la rápida huída que Hikaru le había hecho hacer. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, acomodándose en medio del cuerpo del mayor.

Y ese latido.

Era un reloj, un verdadero reloj que contaba los segundos. Y el silencio parecía consumirse en medio del sonido de sus respiraciones, la de él rebotando en el pecho de Hikaru, y la de éste, perdiéndose más abajo del cuello de Kaoru.

Y ese latido.

¿Así se sentía estar vivo?  
Vivo…

_La razón por la cuál somos gemelos._

¿Qué era esa voz?

_Lo que hicieron fue… separar el gameto artificialmente._

Que alguien… callara a esa voz.

_Mi padre me lo contó…_

Que alguien… callara…

_…tiempo después de casarme con Sophie…_

¿Sophie?

_…que tú eres un **clon mío**._

Incontrolable; el llanto pujó al grito y este estalló en una explosión violenta, sobresaltando al mayor de los hermanos, quien se incorporó en la cama con el menor entre sus brazos. Kaoru temblaba, mientras las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas ardientes en fuego, mientras sus manos se crispaban en la chaqueta de Hikaru.

—No es nada, Kaoru… no es nada… —arrulló el mayor mientras sus brazos le envolvían por la espalda, abrigándole—. Tranquilo, todo está bien, estoy aquí…

Oscuridad que absorbía cada espacio de su alma. Porque a pesar de ser nada más que una copia de lo verdadero, el pecho ardía como si verdaderamente Kaoru estuviese vivo.

Vivo.

Nunca estaría vivo, nunca podría disfrutar de considerarse un ser humano, de respirar con unos pulmones, de poseer tacto por medio de su piel. Todo eso se le había negado.

Asió con fuerza la chaqueta de su hermano mayor, pasándole los brazos a través del cuello, enterrándose en lo más oculto de su cuello mientras el llanto se volvía sordo.

¿Por qué dolía tanto si él no estaba vivo?

La delicadeza impresa en las manos de Hikaru le desestabilizaba por completo. Las palabras conciliadoras en su oído susurraban, resbalan por medio de su piel, alojándose en el hueco que ostentaba su pecho. Su hermano, lo que era él, lo que no era él, lo que nunca llegaría a ser, lo que merecía y lo que no, la vida que nunca tuvo, que nunca tendría. Era como un pedazo de sustancia artificial flotando en medio del espacio.

¿Podía un simple objeto sentir de tal forma?

Ahora entendía a su padre, porque nunca un gesto de cariño fue dedicado para él, porque todas las atenciones las recibía Hikaru, porque su hermano había sido merecedor de un futuro y él no, porque Hikaru tenía vida, dinero, estabilidad, una esposa.

Una esposa.  
Alguien a quien amar.  
Una esposa.  
Sophie.

Las pestañas pesaban, los párpados también. Los ojos ardían como lava. Las lágrimas bañaban la piel del mayor, humedeciendo el cuello de su camisa, arrastrándose hasta los largos cabellos del hermano menor.

—oru… Kaoru… —percibió la voz de Hikaru en medio de las penumbras que su mente había provocado, y deshaciendo levemente el abrazo quiso observarle de frente, a aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

A diferencia de él, Hikaru si estaba vivo.

Deslizó una de sus manos en medio de ambos cuerpos, ante la mirada expectante del pelirrojo mayor, conduciéndola hasta el costado izquierdo de su pecho, sosteniéndola allí un momento.

La diferencia era radical, mínima, pero a la vez eterna.

Allí, en ese cuerpo, en el suyo, no había vida, ni rastros de ella.

—¿Kaoru?

Nótame, que tu vida gire en torno a mi respiración.  
No dejes de observarme, nunca. Nótame, siénteme.  
Siento, escucho, respiro. No existo.

Porque soy y no soy.

Existo como una realidad inconexa.  
Como un trozo de carne trasladado en un túnel, oscuro, encerrado.  
Y tú, afuera, en la luz.  
_Tú vives._

_Yo nací muerto._  
El llanto terminó durmiendo al menor, cobijado por los brazos de Hikaru, finalmente. 

* * *

Los párpados pesaban, pegados como dos trozos de acero fundidos, y el sol comenzaba a molestar al escaparse entre los rendijas de la ventana y los pliegues descorridos de la cortina.

Kaoru abrió los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose con una realidad distinta a la que lo había recibido durante largos e interminables nueve años. Incorporándose hasta sentarse en la cama, notó como la luz se deslizaba en medio de sus manos encogidas en la cobija; se sentía cálido.

¿Qué era aquello?

Casi con miedo, pero con la curiosidad a flor de piel levantó ambas manos, intentando asir el haz que tanto llamaba su atención; algo desconocido, algo nuevo.

—¿Qué haces? —indagó su hermano mayor, apareciendo por la puerta.

—Está cálido —murmuró el menor, refiriéndose al rayo de sol que calentaba sus manos.

Hikaru sonrió al percatarse de que su hermano parecía un niño pequeño que recién conocía el mundo; el corazón se le encogió al percatarse de que aquel pensamiento era tan verdadero como nunca antes. Dirigiéndose hasta su hermano, se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando una bandeja repleta de fruta picada encima de la pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un costado.

—Traje algo para que comieras —murmuró aún con una media sonrisa flotando en sus labios, guiando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de su hermano y acariciándolo lentamente.

Kaoru deslizó ambos brazos por el cuello de Hikaru, abrazándose a él con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían.

—Hazme recordar… —arrulló el menor, hundiéndose en el pecho de su hermano—. Cada vez que lo intento, todo se mezcla… imagino que creo recuerdos yo mismo, cosas que nunca sucedieron. Quiero recordarte.

_Quiero recordarte._

Kaoru jadeó sorprendido al ser arrastrado por el peso de su hermano hasta terminar recostado nuevamente entre las sábanas. Hikaru, a horcajadas encima de él y apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas para no aplastarle, le observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Siempre fuiste mío —habló, con la voz empastada por un sentimiento desconocido. Kaoru se sobresaltó al percatarse como los ojos de su hermano parecían dos pozos oscuros y profundos, interminables—. Nunca quise compartirte con nadie, ni con mi padre. Era feliz con que él ignorase tu existencia, porque eras únicamente mío, dependiente de mi. Siempre tan vulnerable, siempre con las recaídas de tus enfermedades provocadas por la reacción de tu cuerpo a los fármacos, siempre pálido, siempre necesitado de mi. Siempre mío.

_Siempre tan egoísta._

.

.

—Me gusta cuando tocas el piano.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, a la par que su gemelo mantenía aquella melodía en sus dedos.  
Cada roce de ellos con alguna tecla producía una tranquilidad inexplicable.

—Quiero que toques el piano sólo para mí.

Los dedos se detuvieron para que el menor de los gemelos observara al mayor con una mirada sorprendida por las palabras dichas.

—Sólo para mí.

Los dedos se detuvieron, para que el menor de los gemelos, observara al mayor con una mirada sorprendida por las palabras dichas.  
—Sólo para mí.

—Está bien —sonrió el menor con ternura—. Desde ahora en adelante, sólo tocaré el piano para ti.

.

_Pero siempre mío._

—Porque eres mío y de nadie más, ni siquiera le perteneces a la muerte —sus dedos perfilaban las mejillas de Kaoru, sus labios murmuraban mientras con pasmosa calma se deslizaban por la piel descubierta del cuello del menor—. Te arrebaté de sus brazos y te traje de regreso conmigo, te encerré nueve años y continuaste siendo mío. Te convertí en escoria, y aquí estás, mío —los dedos de su mano derecha se habían sujetado firmemente al cuello pálido de Kaoru, ejerciendo una presión que comenzaba a dejar marcas irregulares y largas en la nívea piel—. Tanto si rompo este fino cuello tuyo ahora mismo, o cuanto más quiera hacerte, es mi decisión sobre tus deseos, porque eres mío.

A pesar de la sórdida situación, el rostro de Kaoru se mostraba inalterable, con una trémula sonrisa mal formada, quizás debido al tiempo transcurrido desde que no efectuaba aquel gesto.

—Entonces… mátame —habló sin hacer acopio de sus fuerzas, las cuales parecían estar muy, muy lejos—.Soy tuyo…

Los labios de Hikaru ya estaban clavados en los de Kaoru mucho antes de que pudiese continuar hablando, en un beso fiero, donde la magnitud de los sentimientos se hicieron irreparablemente etéreos. 

* * *

Dolía, aquello dolía demasiado. Las uñas de Hikaru se encontraban demasiado largas, raspaban por dentro sin miramientos, se revolvían mientras el aliento de fuego golpeaba en el oído ya maltratado de Kaoru.

—Mío, mío —murmuraba el mayor, mientras su zurda acariciaba el hombro de su hermano, deslizándose por su abdomen y acariciando su ombligo—. Mío…

—Ah…ah… —no se había fijado cuando había comenzado a llorar, ni cuando su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar ante los estímulos en su ano, mucho menos cuando había comenzado a moverse contra esos dedos que le estaban torturando—. Du-duele…duele…

Hikaru se estaba restregando contra él sin pudor, con los pantalones y la ropa interior en las rodillas, frotando piel con piel, calor con fuego.

Y aquella invasión entre más dolorosa era, más placer entregaba. Hikaru le tomó con ambas manos por las nalgas, separándoselas con una bestial lujuria, jugueteando con la piel sensible y temblorosa alrededor de la entrada del pequeño. Kaoru enterró el rostro en el colchón, mordiendo el edredón mientras jadeaba, moviendo las caderas inconscientemente, en busca de algo que su mente no recordaba existiera, pero que su cuerpo rememoraba.

—Recuerda, recuérdame —y entonces lo sintió, como el aliento de Hikaru resbalaba por su piel húmeda, y como algo caliente se sumergía en la hendidura de sus nalgas, enterrándose cada vez más profundo; y como la boca de su hermano mayor succionaba una y otra vez. Kaoru comenzó a gritar, revolviéndose desesperado, agitándose, pidiendo por algo que no tenía idea, cuando inesperadamente se sintió vacío al detener Hikaru los movimientos con su lengua—. Quiero cogerte, quiero cogerte como esa vez…

Kaoru no asimilaba lo que esa vez, ni las palabras quiero cogerte significaban con exactitud, su cerebro no era más que un torbellino de sensaciones de placer que jamás creyó poder llegar a sentir.

Hikaru rechinaba los dientes, incapaz de obedecer a la voz consiente en su cabeza gritándole que aquello acabaría mal. Desde hacía horas que había matado a aquella vocecita. Desesperado, comenzó a restregarse nuevamente contra el trasero de su hermano, frotando una más que incipiente erección contra la carne débil y dilatada de su enano.

—Aaah, Hikaru, Hikaru… —murmuró Kaoru con la voz hecha añicos, incapaz de decir algo más. No obstante, aquellos tímidos gemidos consiguieron terminar con toda la coherencia de su hermano que, sin hacerse rogar por más tiempo, tomó con una de sus manos su necesitado miembro guiándolo hasta el ano del menor, introduciéndose lentamente, buscando el ángulo perfecto para hacerlo gritar; y Kaoru gritó, muriéndose por lo que sus entrañas estaban sintiendo, apretando las mantas entre sus puños, con la boca abierta en busca de aire que entrara a sus pulmones.

Hikaru se movía salvajemente, rivalizando con la ternura que sus manos acariciaban las caderas de su hermano menor, hundiéndose tan fuerte y tan hondo en cada embestida que Kaoru creía se partiría en dos como continuara así.

El sentimiento era perturbador, desquiciante, avasallante. El mayor de ambos se movía con demasiada brutalidad, con deseos de enterrarse para siempre en ese cuerpo y Kaoru aullaba de dolor, de placer, de agonía, de felicidad, de una ambivalente opresión.

—Mío, mío —y cada palabra por parte de Hikaru era una embestida, mientras su boca revoloteaba en la espalda de su hermano, mordiendo cuando se le daba la gana, dejando marcas que tardarían semanas en desaparecer.

Kaoru no sabía que seguía a continuación. Sintió que el pecho se le apretaba, la necesidad de que sus manos se dirigieran a la parte baja de su entrepierna a acariciar su miembro que sin sus órdenes se había excitado y ahora se restregaba contra las sábanas. Una necesidad de liberarse, de gritar, y todo era demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, demasiado doloroso, inentendible. Gritando, gimiendo, aullando, mordió el colchón, sufriendo el orgasmo más potente y terrible en todo lo que recordaba de su existencia.

Pero Hikaru no tenía deseos de acabar aún, y de un manotón le dio la vuelta, quedando ambos observándose de frente. Kaoru, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y su conciencia a punto de desaparecer, pudo sentir como de una estocada fuerte su hermano volvía a invadirle, moviéndose primero con lentitud pasmosa y luego de vuelta a la rapidez salvaje y dolorosa.

Ya no había placer, ya no había un sentimiento avasallador de querer gritar, abrazarse a él; quería que se detuviera. Pero sus brazos estaban demasiado cansados, su cuerpo no respondía. Aquello le estaba doliendo hasta la médula, y su boca tenía un sabor tan amargo que creyó vomitaría.

No supo como, pero aún sintiendo los movimientos brutales de su hermano, los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, hasta hacerle caer en la dulce inconciencia. 

* * *

El orgasmo convulsionante que atacó a Hikaru fue como una corriente eléctrica que hizo retornar a su cerebro a la realidad, percatándose de lo que había hecho. Su amado hermano estaba allí, frente a él, manchado en sudor, en semen, en lágrimas, con marcas moradas por todo el cuerpo, desmayado.

Y él estaba sobre él, como animal en celo, con su hombría desgarrándole el ano.  
Y simplemente no podía creerlo.

—N-No… —susurró con la voz cortada, mientras un nudo en su garganta se formaba en busca de llanto—. ¿Có-cómo pude… hacerte esto…?

Y es que se había vuelto loco cuando Kaoru le pidió que le ayudara a recordar.

_Él me olvidó_, fue lo que pensó.

Y ante tal pensamiento, un desquiciante Hikaru se abrió paso para apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Mordiéndose los labios, el mayor se salió del interior de su pequeño hermano con cuidado y delicadeza, tomándolo en brazos luego para poder recostarlo en la cama y cubrirlo con las sábanas, dándose cuenta de que éstas se encontraban sucias y pegajosas, al igual que el cuerpo de Kaoru. Se enfureció consigo mismo, arrancando las mantas de un tirón, tirándolas lejos, dirigiéndose al baño para volver con un paño húmedo para limpiar a su hermano menor.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo a medida que intentaba hacer desaparecer el pecado de su adulterio en su preciado hermano gemelo. No logró contener las lágrimas, y cuando hubo terminado, llorando silenciosamente se recostó a un lado de Kaoru, sin atreverse a tocarlo, aguardando al sueño. 


	11. Capítulo XI

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Me encuentro reeditando los capítulos desde el I hasta el XI. Los cambios son muy ligeros, por lo que no es necesario leer todo nuevamente, ¡abrazos para quien todavía tiene ganas de leer esto xD!

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos nuevamente, lo primero que sus orbes ambarinas fueron capaces de visualizar fue la espalda desnuda de su hermano gemelo, y su respiración acompasada resonando entre las cuatro paredes.  
Luego vino la pesadumbre. Los recuerdos.

Sintió un latigazo de dolor surcarle la espina dorsal, directo hasta el cerebro, removiéndole la conciencia adormilada, despertando en un estallido todos sus sentidos, colocándole alerta. La adrenalina comenzó a hacer efecto, sus músculos pedían moverse, palpitaban como miles de bombas de tiempo colocadas en sincronización bajo su piel.

Se dejó arrastrar por el peso de su cuerpo hasta caer cama abajo, sintiendo un extraño placer al percibir como el golpe lanzaba más adrenalina por sus venas. Sentándose, otro latigazo de dolor insoportable le obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo, aferrándose el vientre con las manos.

Estaba completamente desnudo, y por sus muslos la viscosidad de su propia sangre hacía contraste con su pálida piel.

Y sintió asco, repulsión y unos deseos incontenibles por vomitar todo lo que tuviese dentro.

Levantó la mirada rumbo a la cama, observando como Hikaru dormía, a su parecer, plácidamente, aovillándose contra la almohada. Y sintió envidia, odio, animadversión en su grado más sublime.

¿Por qué Hikaru no podría haber sido el maldito clon?, ¿por qué tuvo que ser él?, ¿qué se hubiese sentido el ser amado por su propio padre?, ¿el tener un futuro, una vida por delante?, ¿el ser el protegido, el escogido por la vida para ser feliz?, ¿sería maravilloso el despertar cada mañana en una cómoda cama, percibir el sol cálido en tu rostro, respirar con fuerza y sin límites?

_¿Qué se sentiría el vivir?_

Vista, olfato, tacto, audición, gusto. Todo se le había arrebatado sin previo aviso. Aún antes de nacer, antes de ser concebido siquiera, antes de existir, antes de formarse su propia alma.

Antes, antes que todo, y antes que nada. Su futuro ya había sido predicho.

Furioso, se rasgó la piel del vientre con las uñas, dejando un camino a carne viva a su paso.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué él y no Hikaru?, ¿qué cosa había hecho él para merecerse una vida que ni siquiera le pertenecía? La mitad de algo, siempre la mitad; la mitad inexistente. La sombra que era pisoteada, nunca vista. El reflejo en el espejo.

Y de pronto quiso hacerlo todo. Quería correr, saltar, oler, percibir, tocar, sentir, palpar, escuchar, degustar. Hacer todo aquello que se le había prohibido, todo lo que la vida, injustamente, le había negado. Se aferró de la mesita de noche con ambas manos, trastrabillando en el inútil proceso de intentar ponerse de pie, como un niño pequeño que da sus primeros pasos. Perdió el equilibrio, pero se regocijó al notar que sus piernas lograban sostener el peso de su cuerpo, sin embargo fue entonces cuando se percató de lo húmedo de éstas, y recorriendo con la vista, notó luego el espectáculo en las sábanas: Hikaru estaba allí, echado, con los labios entreabiertos, respirando, con el rostro brillante… como si hubiese llorado, desnudo, con el sudor pegado a la piel, enroscados los pies en las sábanas manchadas.

_¿De qué había sido víctima su cuerpo?_

Corrió, se tropezó, se aferró con las uñas a la pared y se estabilizó, para seguir corriendo, con los pies descalzos bajo la madera fría, con los poros abriéndose, haciéndole mudo testigo del hielo que recorría el departamento a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Se movió a través del pasillo oscuro, dando trompicones, volviéndose cada vez más consiente de la vida que alojaba su cuerpo, de los sentidos aturdidos que despertaban en una explosión nuclear.

¿Por qué Hikaru le había hecho aquello?, ¿por qué? Kaoru siempre se mantuvo con los labios sellados por hilos de seda invisibles para sumergir y ahogar en las oscuras profundidades de su alma sus desmesurados sentimientos. El amor convulsionante que desde que tuvo uso de razón sintió por su hermano mayor fue como un puñal que le atravesaba el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba. El anhelar un roce de su gemelo, el desearlo de una forma que simplemente no era normal, y no debía ser normal a ojos de los demás, causó estragos peores que todos aquellos ocasionados en su cuerpo. El alma se le había trizado en millones de trozos que escupía una y otra vez por la boca, como cristales de un espejo roto. Él amaba a su hermano gemelo, a Hikaru, y aquello era el sentimiento más profundo jamás concebido por alguien, y a la vez, el deseo más inmoral transgredido por el ser humano. Kaoru amaba a su hermano con la fuerza que jamás creyó poseer en su escuálido cuerpo, con el horror a flor de piel, con el miedo latente de perderle, de verle feliz al lado de otra persona; de una mujer, porque él jamás podría darle aquello que una fémina si podría entregarle con gusto.

Y toda su vida había ideado la forma de apresar en su ser aquellos sentimientos unilaterales.

_¿Unilaterales?_

Detuvo su carrera en la cocina, frente al refrigerador, abriendo de un zarpazo la puerta, provocando un sonido sordo cuando ésta llego a tope y la goma chirrió. Sus ojos se deslumbraron ante tanta majestuosidad, ante tanto mundo desconocido por infinitos nueve años encerrados en una celda, amarrado en vendas, tapado con una bata asquerosamente blanca, como las paredes… si, como esas paredes blancas que conseguía observar cuando alguien se dignaba a descubrirle los ojos; nueve malditos largos años enclaustrado en la oscuridad, desterrado de cuajo, tragando saliva y morfina, valium y suero. Y ahora, podía volver a disfrutar de una de las tantas cosas que se le habían negado.

_Comer, comer, comer…_

Agarró lo que primero encontró, destapó botellas y tragó, haciéndole oda al pecado de la gula. Masticaba con prisa y tragaba, con la garganta raspándole, con las papilas gustativas en éxtasis, como el mejor de los orgasmos. Pedazos de comida, cerveza, jugo, leche… lo que fuera, todo, todo era un manjar de dioses, todo era digno de ser engullido por él, porque Kaoru estaba sintiendo, sí, reconocía perfectamente bien lo dulce de lo salado, y lo ácido de lo amargo y eso era la muestra absoluta de que su ser vivía. Al diablo con Descartes… pienso, luego existo, ¿qué mierda era eso? ¡Como, luego existo! ¡Peco, luego existo! ¡Destruyo, luego existo!

_Porque no podía soportar la idea de haberme enamorado de mi mismo._

Comenzó a reírse, ni él supo bien por qué, con la boca llena, carcajeándose entre sorbo y sorbo, entre mordida y mordida, tragando, regodeándose, gimiendo de placer, como ninguna prostituta jamás conseguiría gemir en un orgasmo fingido. Porque para Kaoru, cada muestra de que su cuerpo no era un trozo errado de otro, era, sin duda, millones de culminaciones juntas, unidas por una fisión nuclear.

Sin embargo, no logró percatarse, cuando las lágrimas le estaban acompañando nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando Hikaru abrió los ojos, aún no amanecía. El lúgubre llanto que le había dormido ahora era un dolor de cabeza directo en las sienes. Atontado, se desperezó, estirándose lentamente para desentumecer los músculos. Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, mientras sus manos distraídamente intentaban colocar su ropa interior en el sitio correcto, subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón. Fue tal acto, y no antes, que su mente despertó. Y el sudor, ya frío en su nuca, se deslizó cual hielo a través de su piel.

—¿Kaoru? —le llamó, con una nota de desesperación en la voz. Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche, fijando ahora cada uno de sus sentidos en buscar a su hermano—. Mierda… Kaoru, ¿Kaoru, dónde estás?

No fue sino hasta que anduvo tres pasos rumbo al pasillo cuando sintió el sonido de una arcada provenir desde la cocina. Exasperado, corrió rumbo donde el mismo sonido se hacía más fuerte, más seguido, más, y más desesperante. Encendió la luz con las manos temblándole, y el espectáculo allí le dejó petrificado.  
Como si un huracán hubiese hecho acto de presencia. El refrigerador vacío, abierto de par en par, y un reguero de comida tirada en el suelo, botellas, cajas, latas, frutas a medio terminar, cosas que perdían su aspecto al mezclarse unas con otras, y Kaoru con el cuerpo desnudo, inclinado y aferrándose con ambas manos al lavadero, vomitando.

Hikaru tuvo que tragar saliva antes de conseguir moverse hasta él y sostenerlo de los hombros. Por unos segundos no pudo hablar. Intentó apartarle los cabellos del rostro para evitar que los manchara, pero ya era tarde, se había vomitado entero.

—¿Qué hiciste?... —logró murmurar. No esperó ninguna respuesta, era obvio que en el estado en que se encontraba su hermano gemelo ninguna palabra florecería de su boca. Hikaru estaba lívido, parado allí, afirmando a su hermano, pero sin estarlo realmente. Esperó pacientemente, sintiendo como Kaoru comenzaba a sollozar y a intentar murmurar algo en medio de las arcadas que aún convulsionaban su cuerpo. El mayor no pudo hacer más que abrazarle más fuerte, más íntimo, susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que se calmara.

Dentro de la mente de Hikaru un sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba tomando forma, rápidamente. Su alma, acorazada por tanto tiempo en busca de protección, ahora se estaba resquebrajando, y no pudo hacer más que llorar junto a su hermano, clamando por un perdón que jamás consiguió escupir labios afuera.

Era un sentimiento ambivalente, sumiso en un principio, fiero y bestial luego. Kaoru era suyo, era una parte de él, tal como Eva había sido creada a partir de la costilla de Adán, y por eso, ella le pertenecería para siempre a él. Así, exactamente así era. Kaoru había sido la Eva que habían sacado de su costilla, y por tanto todo su ser le pertenecía. Porque el alma que portaba su hermano, no era más que la suya propia, desgarrada en dos. Y él necesitaba de Kaoru para sentirse completo.

Todo suyo, completamente suyo. Ni Dios era dueño de aquel ser, sólo él.

Por eso era que ahora dolía el verlo así. Laceraba como fuego ardiente contra la piel el sólo sentirle temblar bajo sus brazos, y saber que el culpable de todas las lágrimas derramadas por Kaoru tenía como culpable a Hikaru.  
Pero el sentimiento bestial se apoderaba del corazón del mayor de los pelirrojos, y su amor desquiciado daba razón a tan brutales acciones.

Kaoru era suyo.

Tanto si decidía disecarlo y guardarlo en una cajita de cristal, tanto si deseaba darle muerte, si le había violado, si lo había secado dentro de una celda blanca por nueve años, ¿qué importaba?  
Kaoru era suyo, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con esa pequeña vida.  
Porque era suyo.

* * *

Tamaki estaba perdido, observando a través de la ventana de su habitación como el alba daba manifiesto. Ya se había acostumbrado a la incomodidad de ver la mitad de las cosas, tal como su corazón ya se estaba acostumbrado a permanecer perforado. Kyouya no había ido a verle, y cada vez que le preguntaba a Fujioka Haruhi por él, ésta parecía nerviosa e incómoda de responderle. Probablemente porque por cada vez que daba una negativa, Tamaki sabía que su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de desolación.

Últimamente, todo su mundo se había reducido a esas cuatro paredes, y a las visitas frecuentes de Haruhi, quien le hacía compañía durante largas horas. Se había enterado por medio de ella que Hikaru había desaparecido misteriosamente al mismo día en que Kaoru también no había dejado rastro de su paradero. No supo exactamente si sonreír o mantener un rictus serio ante aquella noticia, porque de Hikaru se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Haruhi estaba ahí para él, siempre. Solía llevar algún libro para leerle en tanto él ponía atención a cualquier otra cosa, consiguiendo que la joven terminara callándose, con la mirada envuelta en llamas posada en él. Y por supuesto, terminaban riendo. Fujioka Haruhi era una persona maravillosa, hermosa por no decir más, y para Tamaki era el único cable a tierra que le iba quedando. La castaña no hacía más que prestarle toda su atención, y él agradecía aquello enormemente, porque mientras se mantuviese al lado de ella, Kyouya conseguía salir de sus pensamientos.

Pero cuando Haruhi se marchaba, la profundidad abismal en el corazón del rubio volvía a aparecer. Y era estúpido siquiera imaginar que conseguiría olvidar el amor tan profundo que sentía por el azabache. Era ilógico.  
Pero era lo único que restaba por hacer.

Sabía perfectamente bien que Kyouya no regresaría jamás. Que cuando le dieran de alta, no sería a él a quien encontraría esperándole con una sonrisa. Que todo se había destrozado, y ya no había razón alguna para que él continuase a su lado, ni siquiera para mantenerlo como su puta.

Antes semejantes pensamientos, Tamaki no podía hacer nada más que hundirse más y más en la oscuridad. En el dolor de saberse odiado por la persona que más amaba. Muchas veces quiso continuar llorando, pero las lágrimas se negaban a salir. Se habían secado, al igual que su alma, que sólo encontraba un dejo de esperanza cuando la hermosa castaña se presentaba delante de él con su adorable sonrisa.

Porque Fujioka Haruhi era el ángel que estaba prestándole sus alas para salir adelante. Y Kyouya era el pasado que debía enterrar bajo mil metros de tierra y asfalto.

* * *

Kyouya estaba al filo del precipicio. No tenía puta idea que cosa hacía su mano en el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Tamaki, y menor idea tenía de qué iba a decirle cuando lo viera. Todo había sido maquinal. Se había levantado muy temprano, y había dejado que sus pies le movieran hasta donde estaba justamente parado ahora. Pero algo le había hecho detenerse, meditar lo que diría, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba en blanco.

—¿Kyouya-sempai? —el nombrado se congeló al sentir la voz de la joven a un lado suyo, con la intriga plasmada en el rostro—. ¿Viene a ver a Tamaki-sempai?

Por alguna extraña razón, Kyouya no podía soportar la sonrisa angelical de Fujioka Haruhi, y por lo mismo, no se dignó en voltear a observarla.

Demoró unos segundos en responder.

—No —contestó irritado, alejándose.

—Kyouya-sempai… —volvió a llamarle Haruhi, y el azabache se detuvo a tan sólo unos cortos pasos de ella, sin voltear—. ¿No sería mejor si se decidiera de una vez?

Kyouya se dignó entonces a observarla, con una expresión indescifrable. Haruhi volvió a tomar la palabra, ésta vez con una nota de decisión en la voz que provocó un espasmo en el hombre.

—Si a usted no le interesa él… a mi si.

Y con tales palabras, entró a la habitación de Tamaki, dejando al azabache con un fuego ardiéndole desde lo más profundo de las entrañas.


	12. Capítulo XII

_Disclaimer:_ Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori (tristemente para mí)**  
**_Categoría:_ M, ¡vivan las emes!_**  
**Advertencias: _Universo completamente alternísimo, incesto, relación hombre/hombre (yaoi), violencia, lemon. Si está de acuerdo con todo eso puede seguir leyendo.

**Notas  
**Lo prometido es deuda: he aquí el capítulo doce de este bodrio seca mentes. Además, estoy reeditando (aunque muy a la rápida) los capítulos anteriores, por lo que hay muuy ligeros cambios (en realidad casi nada). Siento muchísimo el retraso, y espero poder compensarlo a medida que continúe subiendo los capítulos restantes. Agradezco con todo el corazón a aquellas personas que continuaron dándome ánimos por medio de sus reviews.  
Un abrazo extra apretado para todos.

* * *

**ADULTERIO**  
_Su hermano gemelo no es más que un simple experimento. _  
_Una mitad de él que fue creada para ser usado como conejillo de indias en un Laboratorio. _  
_En realidad, él no es más que tú mismo, en otro cuerpo, idéntico al tuyo_  
_¿Podría decirse entonces...que él era un narcisista, por amarse a sí mismo?_

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Tomé conciencia de la realidad cuando los brazos cálidos de Hikaru me rodearon fuertemente. Mi cuerpo había cogido temperatura gracias a la suave tela del algodón que ahora me cubría. Pestañeé, saboreándome y arrugando los labios al sentir mi propio aliento entre ácido y amargo. Hikaru tenía su frente pegada a la mía, sus manos tibias en mis mejillas, su boca susurrando algo que mis oídos aún no conseguían captar, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Ambos sentados en el sillón en medio de la fría sala. Los rayos tímidos del sol apenas asomándose por la ventana.

—Todo está bien mi amor… estoy contigo, así que… vuelve conmigo, no me dejes otra vez —logré escuchar finalmente. Su voz desgarrada tanto como yo sentía mis entrañas en ese momento.

Hikaru estaba sufriendo. Estaba sufriendo por mí. Mi dolor… ¿mi dolor conseguía transformarse en su dolor? No pude evitar sonreír ante tan estúpido pensamiento. El movimiento de mis labios curvándose captó su atención y abrió los ojos. Lloraba.

—Kaoru… —gimió, y su boca chocó con la mía, y sentí asco de compartir mi saliva llena de ácido con la de él—. Aquí estoy… eso es, sonríe para mi, sonríe mi amor…

Toca el piano para mí, solamente para mí; sonríe para mí, vive para mí, únicamente para mí. Eres mío; tanto si rompo este fino cuello tuyo como si decido matarte en este mismo instante, todo lo decido yo. Porque eres mío. Me perteneces como la Eva escupida por Adán; sometido eternamente bajo mi brazo, extraído de mi costilla para mantenerte pegado a mí, víctima de mis deseos.

Porque mi dolor no se convierte en el tuyo.  
Y tu dolor no se convierte en el mío, jamás.  
No se comparan.

—¿Kaoru? —sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis cabellos; una caricia mansa con sus labios aún sobre los míos, devorando mi aliento—. Dime algo, pequeño…

¿Por qué tú, Hikaru?, ¿qué hice yo para ser el segundo, el último, el repudiado?, ¿no se habrán equivocado los papeles de nuestra vida?, ¿y si fueras tu el maldito clon, el desgraciado que encerraron durante nueve años en una asquerosa sala?

¿Me mirarías con esos mismos ojos?

—No… —escupí en un hilo de voz, arrastrando las uñas por los muslos de mi hermano, ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus caderas. Hikaru gimió sorprendido, más su boca sonrió luego—. No me dejes nunca.

—Nunca, nunca, nunca mi amor —prometió—. Moriré contigo de ser necesario… me arrastraré contigo, me encerraré a tu lado. Perderé todo por ti de ser necesario.

Sus palabras, sus manos, sus ojos, su voz. Todo destilaba un sentimiento tan cálido, tan protector. Porque todo ese fuego era mío. Sus frases abrasadoras me pertenecen por completo, el sentimiento que las motiva, esa mirada de sol llena de luz.

—Perdóname… —sollozó, estrechándome contra su pecho—. Te amo, te amo tanto… te amo Kaoru. Te amo… ámame por aquello que más desees. Ámame o moriré sabiendo que jamás podré tenerte como quiero… ¿lo entiendes?

Y sus manos comenzaron a tirar de mi ropa, acariciando mis hombros con brutalidad. Su boca se comía mis labios, mordiéndolos, gimiendo, restregándose contra mi cuerpo que despertaba por su pasión.

—¿Lo entiendes? —gimió contra mi oído; caliente y húmedo—. Te deseo, te amo, de esta forma. Quiero atarte a mí, poseerte y destrozarte. Que grites mi nombre mientras me meto hasta lo más profundo de ti. Que me pidas más, que pierdas toda conciencia rogando por mis caricias. Te amo de esta forma, Kaoru. No quiero ser tu hermano, no quiero ese amor fraternal estúpido. Te quiero conmigo de esta manera.

_Te amo como tu esposa te ama._  
_No, yo te amo mil veces más._

—Kaoru… —me aplastó contra el sillón. Su cuerpo encima del mío y todos mis sentidos explotando. Mi piel ardiendo mientras sus caderas presionan contra las mías, colisionando mientras él gime—. Di algo, mierda. Háblame… háblame, maldita sea, ¡háblame o terminaré violándote otra vez! ¡HÁBLAME! —y su rostro desencajado.

_Hay algo…_

—¡QUE ME HABLES MALDITA SEA!

_Hay algo…_

—¡MIERDA, KAORU! —su voz quebrándose. Y entonces llora y se arrastra sobre mi cuerpo, sollozando contra mi pecho, tanto que puedo sentir sus lágrimas humedeciendo mi ropa.

_Hay algo de lo que aún no te has dado cuenta, Hikaru…_

—Viólame…

Su llanto se rompe en un hipido y su cabeza se levanta. Su boca abierta, temblando, y sus ojos son dos pozos turbios de agua dorada.

—¿Q-Qué?... —titubea.

—Viólame.

_Tu dolor no se transforma en el mío._  
_Yo estoy muerto._

Y sus manos acarician mis mejillas mientras yo sonrío. Él se contagia y sus labios se curvan en respuesta a mi gesto.

_Pero mi dolor es tu dolor._  
_Vivo._

_Tú eres la causa de mi dolor._

* * *

Kyouya golpeó dos veces la puerta del departamento con los nudillos de su zurda. En su mano derecha cargaba un maletín con utensilios de su oficio cotidiano. Estaba cabreado por el desplante de Fujioka Haruhi, enojado por el imbécil de Tamaki, y ahora, intrigado por la llamada de Takashi, un antiguo compañero del Instituto del que no había tenido noticias hasta ese día.

Sintió el sonido de las llaves al otro lado, y la puerta no tardó en abrirse. Morinozka Takashi lucia unas profundas ojeras que marcaban lúgubremente su anguloso rostro. Ootori le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras el otro le cedía entrada al lugar. Kyouya no pudo evitar fijarse en los pocos muebles que adornaban la sala; parecían de poco uso.

—¿Te cambiaste hace poco? —preguntó, más por cortesía que otra cosa.

—Algo así —respondió en un murmullo, con la voz apagada. Kyouya bufó, incapaz de iniciar el intento de una nueva conversación, por lo que decidió ir al grano.

—¿Para qué me llamaste tan desesperadamente? Créeme que tuviste suerte. Últimamente había estado colapsado por el trabajo… —y se mordió los labios, recordando el por qué ahora casi podría decir que se había quedado sin nada qué hacer.

—Supe lo de Tamaki.

Ese tema estaba minado.

—¿Y? ¿Me llamaste para reprocharme algo, darme un sermón moral, llevarme con la justicia?

—No, no —bisbiseó, peinándose el enmarañado cabello con los dedos de una mano—. Sé que no hablamos hace años, pero eres el único que puede ayudarme… no sabía qué hacer, ir a un hospital es imposible, entonces te recordé…y… —lo último salió en un gemido ahogado. Morinozka llevó ambas manos rumbo a su rostro, sosteniendo sus sienes en un intento por no colapsar—. Ayúdalo…

Si Kyouya estaba intrigado por la desesperación en las palabras del azabache, su rostro impasible supo ocultar muy bien sus pensamientos.

—¿A quien?

—Mitsukuni… —jadeó, sin levantar el rostro de entre sus manos—. Está en la habitación que sigue a esta…

Ootori arqueó una ceja, perplejo. Lo último que sabía del primo de Morinozka es que se había largado al extranjero por problemas familiares; no tenía idea de que hubiese vuelto. No obstante, no estaba de humor para ponerse a tomar el té y conversar con el zombie Takashi sobre esos detalles que se había perdido.

Se encaminó rumbo a la habitación contigua, percatándose que Morinozka no le seguía. Al llegar frente a la cama dejó en un costado de esta el maletín, avanzando más cerca y levantando las sábanas al no percibir más que un bulto sin movimiento.

Y jadeó, soltando el edredón como si este quemara, ahogado por la visión. Haninozuka era un cadáver envuelto en pellejo, aovillado como una lombriz en el barro, con la piel marcada de cicatrices y los ojos hundidos, sin vida. No supo a ciencia cierta si estaba despierto o dormido. Más bien parecía muerto.

* * *

Sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía pero aún así su determinación a permanecer callada era más fuerte que su propia conciencia. Levantó la mirada del cuento que leía sin prestar demasiada atención, percatándose que la mirada azulada de Tamaki se perdía en la lejanía, observando las persianas a su costado derecho. Y ella sabía a donde se dirigía exactamente ese ruego mudo y desesperado de su sempai; teniendo la posibilidad de hacerlo sonreír, más consciente de cómo aquello mermaría una vez más su propio anhelo.

Suspiró.

—Kyouya-sempai… —murmuró, captando la atención del rubio quien volteó de golpe, sonrojado como si le hubiesen pillado en una travesura. Y dolió—. Él... estaba hoy en la mañana frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Haruhi cerró el libro de cuentos, intentando esquivar la expresión que Tamaki debería tener en esos instantes. Expresión enamorada y de felicidad.

—Iba a entrar, o eso creo… más se detuvo. Creo que estaba pensando… supongo que a último minuto perdió toda la valentía que había conseguido reunir… o posiblemente fui yo quien…

—No me importa —le interrumpió él, y Fujioka se permitió levantar sus ojos para observarle, un tanto sorprendida. La expresión de Tamaki estaba vacía, y algo dentro de ella gritó en alarma.

—¿Qué… quiere decir con eso, sempai?

—Que me gusta más lo que me estás leyendo, Haruhi —y sonrió.

No era la sonrisa que ella estaba esperando, más su corazón se iluminó unos instantes por sus palabras, por la belleza de ese pequeño gesto. Más solo fue un segundo.

La expresión de Tamaki, aún detrás de esa sonrisa, estaba rota.


End file.
